Patching Wounds
by The Confused One
Summary: Bobby and Alex deal with the aftermath of the shooting in 'Proud Flesh'. BA
1. Caring for her

By: The Confused One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to Law and Order: Criminal Intent in any shape or form. I'm not making any money from this, and I promise to put Bobby and Alex back just like I found them. Thanks for letting us use them Mr. Wolfe.

Archive: Feel free. Just tell me where. Thanks.

Reviews: Yes, please. Thanks.

Rating: T. Things are going to get hairy for our duo. It'll be an interesting ride.

Warnings: Major spoiler alert for "Proud Flesh". Other than that, it should be fine.

A/N: I know this is several weeks late, but I figured I'd contribute my part. Here's to Alex's faster reflexes. Let me know, seriously, what you think.

Alex couldn't tear her eyes away from the body. She could feel Bobby return to her side. She handed someone else her gun. She assumed they were CSU, and she was counting on Bobby to make sure it was. He wouldn't let her hand it to anyone else. She knew that. She trusted that. She could hear Carver finishing his statement, but she couldn't bring herself to look up at the Carver or the press.

Bobby was worried. She hadn't moved. Even after the sheet was put on top of him, she didn't move. Seeing that Carver was almost done, he knew what was coming. The press corp. was about to descend upon Alex and him. Putting his arms around her shoulder, he whispered in her ear, "We have to go."

She nodded slightly, acknowledging his words. She knew he was right. She wasn't really aware of her surroundings. All she knew, all she felt, was his arms were guiding her away. Reaching the car, he simply asked, "Keys?"

She wordlessly pulled them out and handed them to him. She began getting into the passenger seat, which seemed to please him, because he went around to the other side of the car and got in.

He was relieved they had beaten the press to the car. He drove off, making sure no one was following them. Reaching her apartment building, he parked. With a sigh, he finally spoke again, "I'm sorry I left."

Alex shook her head no. She knew Bobby. She knew how he worked. It had been his normal reaction. She wasn't holding any of it against him. She tried to reassure him, "Don't. I'll be fine."

Bobby nodded. He dared look over at her. For the first time, she looked small. She didn't look like the formidable woman he knew as Alex Eames. He compelled to ask, "Do you want me to come up?"

Alex finally looked at him. She wanted to say yes. She didn't want to be alone, but she had to be sure he wasn't just asking. She wasn't sure why she was checking, but she was. She wasn't surprised to find no hint of hesitation on his face. With a nod, she accepted, "Yeah. Please."

He nodded. They both wordlessly got out of the car and headed up the stairs to her apartment. Walking in, he watched as she collapsed on the sofa. He hesitantly watched from the doorway. He finally ventured, "Coffee?"

Alex didn't even look at him. She was too drained. She weekly answered, "Please."

He didn't say another word. He knew she was in pain, and he wished he could make it better. He hated seeing her in pain. He quietly made coffee, feeling it was all he could do, at the moment. He kept an eye on her from the kitchen. Pouring two cups, he put some cream in hers, just like she liked it.

He put her cup in front of her and took a seat in the chair that was almost directly across from her. Taking a sip of his coffee, he watched her. His anger at Chance and Jonas Slaughter was growing by the second. More than anything he hated what they had done to her, his partner. He refused to show that anger though. He was afraid, in the state she was in, she'd misunderstand and think it was directed at her for some reason. He kept his voice calm, and tried to remind her, "He didn't give you a choice."

Alex sighed. She met his eyes. She could see darkness in his eyes. She could tell he was bothered. He was angry. She knew it had to be her. He wasn't used to seeing her as the one who was upset. She took a sip of her coffee and replied, "I know. I'm sorry I made you come up here. I really will be OK. It's just never easy."

Bobby shook his head. He wasn't going to let her back away from him. He knew she had seen something. He gave himself away somehow. She could tell something was wrong, and she was assuming it was her, like he knew she would, and she was trying to protect him. Even he knew. She was always at least trying to protecting him just like he was always trying to protect her. He insisted, "I don't mind being here with you. I never mind spending time with you. Yeah, I don't like seeing you so upset, but I'm here for you. If you need something, just ask."

Alex nodded. She looked at her coffee cup. His words actually made her feel a little better. She realized the anger she could see in his eyes wasn't directed at her. It was about Chance and Jonas Slaughter. She met his eyes again. It was still there. She opted for the direct approach, "I'm mad at them too."

Bobby snorted. He would have laughed at how easily, even in this state, she understood him if she wasn't in so much pain. He met her eyes, and explained, "I'm angry he's not going to pay for murder, and I'm angry that his son committed suicide and took the fall, but I'm sick that they used you to do it. This wasn't your fault, and they didn't give you a choice."

Looking away, Alex stared at her curtains. She quietly agreed, "Yeah."

Bobby took another sip of his coffee. Her house phone rang. He eyed the phone and then her. The look on her face said to ignore it. He wasn't going to argue with her. They listened as the machine picked it up. It was Deakins, "I just heard what happened a few minutes ago. I know you two are there. If you're not picking up, then call me in a little while. It was a good shoot. IA shouldn't cause any trouble. I just want to know you two are both OK."

Alex sighed as Deakins hung up. She met Bobby's eyes and whispered, "My entire family is going to be calling saying the same thing."

Bobby smiled slightly. He nodded and offered, "I can run interference for you."

Alex nodded. It sounded like a perfect idea to Alex. She couldn't handle all the sympathy at the moment. She leaned her head back and replied, "Thank you."

Bobby watched as she finished her coffee. He offered, "If you want to go lay down, I'd understand."

It was as if she hadn't heard his last comment. A few tears started coming down her cheek, and she asked, "Why doesn't knowing it was justified make it easier?"

He immediately went from the chair to the couch. He engulfed her in a hug, as she began crying. He tightened his grip and just held her silently as she sobbed. He tried to ignore how much he loved the feeling of her being in his arms. He tried to ignore how much he enjoyed being able to smell the slight strawberry scent that her lotion left. When she finally stopped, he realized it was because she was asleep. He closed his eyes. She had cried herself to sleep. He choked back his rage at Jonas. They had no right to bring her to this state.

He effortlessly scooped her up and carried her to her bed. He only hesitated slightly and momentarily when he reached her bedroom door. He hoped she wouldn't be angry with him in the morning for crossing some sort of boundary. He managed to get her shoes off and to tuck her in without waking her. He closed the door behind him as he left her to sleep. He mused that when she got up, she'd be much better. When she got up, she'd start healing and moving on. They both knew the Slaughter family wasn't worth anymore pain than necessary.

Opening her liquor cabinet, he poured himself a scotch. He'd have to drown his anger. He'd never get to act on it. He'd never be able to express just how much he hated Jonas Slaughter, to his face, for bringing his partner, the stoic Alex Eames, to tears. Alex crying was not an acceptable thing to him. It wasn't something Bobby was good at dealing with. He wanted someone to pay dearly for hurting her like this. He wanted someone to hurt like she hurt. The idea that Jonas would never know the depths of his rage over such a situation just made him angrier.

He drank the whole glass of scotch at once. The phone rang again. He looked at it angrily, for a moment. He finally picked it up, "Hello."

A hesitant voice spoke, "I'm sorry. I'm looking for Alex Eames. I must have pressed the wrong number."

Bobby immediately recognized the voice, but he wasn't surprised they didn't recognize his voice. The woman sounded almost exactly like Alex. He quickly interrupted, "Mrs. Eames, its Bobby Goren. Alex is lying down."

Mary Eames took a deep breath. Someone was making sure her baby girl was OK after such a terrible incident. She replied, "I'm sorry. I should have recognized your voice. Thank you for being there with her, for her. Is she OK?"

Bobby hesitated. He wasn't sure how much Alex would want him to tell her family. He decided to play it down a little, "It shook her up a little, but she'll be fine. She just needed to lay down a bit."

Mary could tell there was more. He was being too cryptic and had taken too long, but she understood he was just trying to protect Alex. She took what she could get, "John won't be home from his sister's for a couple days, but might still call. Does she need anything? Does she need someone to come by?"

Bobby understood what Mary was getting at. She was feeling helpless and worried. She wanted to help, and Bobby hated telling her no, but he knew that was what Alex wanted. He assured her, "Everything is alright right now, and I'm not going anywhere till she tells me to go home. I promise. I'm taking care of her. I'll have her call you a little later."

Mary Eames sighed, taking what she could get. She reassured Bobby, "If she needs anything, call me. I'll keep the rest of the family at bay. She wants to be left alone, mostly, doesn't she?"

Bobby sighed too. He admitted, "Yeah. I promise though. She's going to be fine, and I'll have her call you."

Mary accepted his words and replied, "Thank you Detective. I'll talk to you later then."

Bobby sighed as he hung up the phone. He poured himself another glass of scotch and plopped down on the couch. He knew Alex wouldn't mind if he had a couple of glasses.

Staring at the phone, he sighed. He knew he needed to call Deakins and reassure him that things were OK. Otherwise, he'd be showing up in a little while. Picking up the phone, Bobby dialed the familiar number.

Deakins sat, nursing his headache. He stared at the forms in front of him. He really wasn't in the mood to finish them. When the phone rang, he was happy for the distraction. Picking it up, he answered, "Deakins."

Bobby leaned back and started, "We're at Eames'. I wanted to get her away from the press."

Deakins took a deep breath of relief. Bobby was exactly who he needed to speak to. He replied, "Its fine. How is she?"

Bobby sighed again. He wasn't going to lie to Deakins. He explained, "She'll be fine. She was feeling it earlier. She's lying down right now."

Deakins nodded. A part of him figured about as much. He was pleased that he had guessed right. They were at her place. Nothing Bobby had said was too alarming to Deakins. He trusted his Detectives to know their boundaries, even Bobby and Alex. He assured Bobby, "I'll keep the press and IA away. We can deal with it when you guys come in tomorrow. Let me know if she needs anything."

Bobby sighed and sat up. He appreciated Deakins understanding, and Bobby was beginning to figure he was going to be spending the night on the couch. He ended the conversation, "Thanks Captain. I'll let you know. We'll see you in the morning."

Bobby hung up the phone and leaned back on the couch again. Nursing his scotch, he was left contemplating the case and his rage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Opening her eyes, Alex realized she was in her bed, without her shoes, and covered up. She smiled slightly, most of the ugliness of earlier pushed aside. Sometimes she thought Bobby Goren was too good to her. No matter what happened, he would always ultimately take care of her.

Forcing herself out of bed, she walked out of the room. She smelled fresh brewing coffee and eggs and bacon cooking. She was slightly confused. Looking outside and then at her watch, she realized she had slept through the night. It was then she noticed the blanket on the couch. She grimaced slightly, thinking of her poor partner trying to sleep on her couch. He was way too tall for that thing. She walked into the kitchen and spoke softly, "Hey."

Smiling slightly, Bobby was glad to hear her voice. Turning his attention from the eggs, he looked at her. He greeted her, "Morning. Breakfast is almost ready. I was about to go get you up. How are you?"

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she tried to shake the thought of how normal this all seemed. She wouldn't and couldn't let herself go there. Trying to keep herself away from her feelings, she remarked, "I'm fine, really. Thank you for being here, but I can't believe you slept on that couch. Your back must be killing you. You're way too tall for that tiny sofa, loveseat thing I have."

Placing the last of the bacon on a plate and dabbing it with the paper towel, Bobby was slightly confused. He wasn't sure where else she thought he would sleep. He finally asked, "Well, where else would I sleep?"

Alex sat down, realizing how that might have sounded to him. She explained, "I mean. You could have gone home. Your bed would have been a hell of a lot more comfortable."

Bobby frowned. Splitting the bacon and eggs onto two separate plates, he replied, "I wasn't going to leave you here alone. Yesterday was not easy, and I didn't want you to be alone."

Alex closed her eyes and nodded. She understood. She shook her head and quipped, "Well, I guess I should have made it clear that I didn't expect you to suffer through that couch. You should left me there and taken the bed."

Bobby placed the plate in front of her and sat down across from her. He was looking at her like she was crazy. He shook his head vigorously. He admitted, "I. I couldn't have done that. I wouldn't. I wouldn't have…felt comfortable with that."

Alex smiled now. He was too chivalrous for his own good sometimes. She didn't dare think it was more. It couldn't be more. She let it go and changed the subject, "Alright. Thank you for cooking by the way."

Bobby met her eyes. He was searching to make sure she really was OK. Seeing that she seemed to be, he finally broached the subject, "Your mom, dad, and sister all called. I promised them you'd call them back, eventually. I called Deakins back. We're going to have to talk to IA today. It should be over quickly. It's an open and shut shooting."

Alex nodded. She agreed. She wasn't worried about it. It would be over fast. It was her only comfort. She sighed and finished her food. She decided to change the subject, again, "Well, how do you want to do this? I mean. You have to go home and change, and I need to change."

Bobby thought for a moment. Grabbing her plate, he took them both to the sink. He wasn't disappointed; Alex's eyes followed him to the sink. He suggested, "I can catch a cab, and you could come by and pick me up in an hour."

Alex watched, only slightly surprised, as he rinsed the dishes. She was amused by it, and she kept being distracted by the little nagging voice that was enjoying the domestic tranquility of it all. Trying to ignore it, she agreed, "That sounds like a plan."

Bobby ignored the slight sadness to her voice. There was no way either of them was going to let things go there. Well, when he let himself, he could picture it. He could see them happy. It looked a lot like this morning had gone so far. Course, that was about to change. In his mind, no one had to leave. They were both already home, but his fantasies and reality were two different things. There was no way either of them were going to cross that line. With a sigh, he put the dishes in the dish washer and agreed, "I left my stuff in your car and grab a cab."

Alex nodded her head. She faked a smile that she was hoping he didn't see through. She offered, "I guess I'll see you in an hour."

Bobby nodded. He hesitated, giving her another once over. He wasn't going to leave before knowing for sure she was alright. Satisfied, he walked out the door.

Alex took a couple of deep breaths before going to her bathroom. She definitely needed this shower. It had been a crazy twenty-four hours. She wanted to wash it all away, the horrible images of the blood and the wonderful images of Bobby Goren in her kitchen. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was irritated with herself. Leave it to her to shoot someone and add to the unspoken tension between her and Bobby. She was worried that one of these days they were going to cross the line, and then where would they be? Where would Bobby be? Alex knew good and well that his partnership with him was the only stable one he had ever had his whole career in the NYPD. She knew neither of them wanted to ruin that. Neither of them wanted new partners. It was the unspoken thing between them, but they both knew. They both understood. But now, things had suddenly shifted. How did things get so odd? As the warm water hit her, she mused it was the morning together, like this, that had done them both in. With a sigh, she knew. They were probably going to have to talk about what was going on between them. It wasn't a conversation she was looking forward too, and she knew Bobby wouldn't enjoy it either.


	2. Stumbling to the Bedroom

Patching Wounds: Chapter 3

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, here's part two. Enjoy. Please Read and Review. Thanks.

Alex pulled up to the curb of his apartment complex. She saw him come out of the building immediately. She smiled slightly. He was always right on time. Watching him get in, she put the car back into the drive. She knew someone had to bring it up. She suggested, "When we're done with this, we need to talk."

Bobby moved uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like the idea of that. It sounded bad. He worried that he knew what she wanted to talk about. He didn't like it one bit, but he realized he was probably not going to be getting out of it. He nodded slowly and hesitantly agreed, "Alright."

Bobby Goren didn't fool Alex for one moment. She could hear how much he didn't want to have the conversation in his voice. She wasn't going to back down though. They had to deal with whatever was going on with them. They had to face it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the ride to the station was in silence, excruciating silence for Alex. It took another twenty minutes for the IA guys to even get there. Bobby instinctively followed them to the interrogation rooms. It took one of the detectives stopping in the doorway and commenting, "We'll talk to you in a few minutes."

Bobby glared at the guy for a moment, before turning around and walking into the observation room. He smiled and turned on the sound. He had to make sure she was treated right. He paced as they grilled Alex for a long while. Sometimes Bobby really hated IA.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alex walked out in the daze. Bobby met her at the door. She tried to give him a smile. He stopped himself from touching her. He spoke soothingly to her, "I'm sorry."

She met his eyes. She was about to speak, when one of the IA detectives entered the hallway and spoke first, "Detective Goren, come in please."

Bobby never took his eyes away from her. He gave her a smile and suggested, "Go sit down at your desk. I'll be there in a little while and then we can go."

Alex nodded. She didn't notice Bobby watch her turn the corner towards their desks before he dared enter the interrogation room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alex sat trying to concentrate on paperwork the whole time. She found it didn't work at all. Every thought she had was about Bobby, the shooting, or the two IA detectives. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear him walk up to his desk. Picking up his things, he spoke, "Well, we're done. They'll write up a report and talk to Deakins and that should be that."

His voice had made her jump. Catching the look of surprise on his face, Alex just replied, "Let's just get out of here, please."

Bobby nodded. He followed her to the elevator. He watched her carefully. Ever since she had picked him up at his apartment she had been tense. He didn't like it. Something was going on. He had had every intension of letting it go till they were out of the building, but he couldn't help himself, in the elevator, he ventured, "How are you really doing?"

Alex sighed. Leaning her head back, she thought for a moment. Finally, meeting his eyes, she honestly replied, "Confused."

Now it was Bobby who was confused. He finally echoed her, "Confused?"

Alex smiled. She had a feeling he wouldn't get it. Exiting the elevator, she decided this wasn't place to get into the conversation. She finally asked him, "Can you please just come back to my place. I mean, in your car, obviously, since we're here. I just. I don't want to talk about this here."

Bobby still had a feeling he knew what this discussion was going to be about. He knew it was going to be about them, but yet, he still agreed, "Yeah. I'll meet you there."

Alex nodded, relieved. She was afraid he'd take the first chance he had to cut and run. She smiled again. She headed to her car, hopeful.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There were reasons Alex refused to let Bobby drive, his speed was one of them. He beat her home. Opening her front door, she smiled at the sight of him sitting on her couch drinking coffee. Shaking her head, she scolded, "You have got to slow down Bobby."

Bobby shrugged and offered up the second cup of coffee that was sitting on the table. He replied, "I can't help it."

Alex smiled again as she sat down and took a sip of the fresh coffee. Looking at him now, she put him a little at ease, "Getting that over with was nice. I actually feel a little better."

Bobby nodded. He was glad to hear that part. Knowing it had to be done, he pushed, "You said you felt confused earlier."

Alex sighed and leaned back on her couch, right beside him. She was a little relieved that he brought it up. It told her he wouldn't shut down on her, wouldn't push her away. She nodded and explained, "I guess its more like overwhelmed. I have all this stuff I'm still processing from yesterday. But then. Then there is you and me. So, they kind of mix all together and leave me a little overwhelmed and confused." She stopped momentarily when he was about to speak. Putting her hand up, she stopped him, "Let me finish. We are something I can do something about. I can deal with what's going on with us, and we need to. It's only getting stronger, and we can't ignore it indefinitely."

Bobby nodded. With a sigh, he looked away from her and agreed, "I know. I've been afraid of saying anything. I don't want to ruin what we have. We have something…"

Alex shook her head. She impulsively leaned forward and kissed him. After the momentary shock, she felt the kiss deepen. Pulling away, she met his eyes. All she saw was his love. She momentarily wondered if she'd regret this later, before she kissed him again. Standing up, she led the way to the bedroom. Stumbling backwards all the way back to the bed, she unbuttoned his shirt.


	3. The Talk and Decision

Patching Wounds: Chapter 3

By: The Confused One

A/N: I hope this chapter lives up to the previous two. I think it came out pretty well, but then I might not be the best judge. So, let me know. Please read and review. And PLEASE review. Thanks.

Alex sighed contently as laid on top of Bobby. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt a pleasant soreness. She momentarily thought about how long it had been since she had had sex, much less good sex. This though, to her at least, had been way beyond good sex. She figured maybe it had to do with how easily they understood and read each other. It was like he had known all of her hot spots, without having to be told. It had been beyond her wildest dreams of how it would be with him. Lifting herself off of him, she sat up, facing him. She met his eyes and smiled. Pushing some of her hair out of her face, she found her voice, "That was…wow."

Bobby sat up too now. He smiled too. He never wanted the moment to end, and he definitely never wanted to have to think about the lines they had just crossed. He knew it was corny, but a part of him wished they could stay in her bed forever. He agreed, "Yeah. It's never been like that."

Alex nodded. Looking away, she knew they had to talk. A part of her fleetingly wished they had talked before doing this. This conversation could be devastating, especially after what they just shared. She finally asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Bobby sighed. He knew it had been too good to last. The moment had to be broken sometime. Gliding his hand across her cheek, he replied, "I don't know. Look, Alex, I didn't…"

Alex almost panicked. She didn't want an out, and she didn't want him to try to take one either. They couldn't pretend anymore. She knew they couldn't ignore what had just happened. Wagging her finger at him, she interrupted and warned, "Don't you dare. We can't pretend this didn't happen, and I know you wanted this as much as I did. Don't apologize. We just. We have to figure out what to do now."

Bobby nodded, defeated. He knew she was right. Finding her eyes, he agreed, "You're right. I guess we go to Deakins."

Alex shook her head no. She didn't like that idea at all. She reminded him, "He'll want to split us up."

Bobby met her eyes again. He had to make her understand. As long as he had her in his life, he didn't care. He tried to explain, "I'm not entirely sure when it happened, but I love you. Getting new partners would be an adjustment for us both, but as long as we're together I don't mind that. You're the best partner I've ever had. You're the best partner I'll probably ever have. You understand me in ways no one has ever understood me. But neither of us would ever be happy trying to go back to where we were. We can't, even if we wanted to, and I don't want to. We've crossed a line that changes everything."

Alex smiled slightly. She loved hearing the words from him. She didn't hold back, "I love you too. I don't want to walk away from us either, but do we really want to walk away from our partnership? I saw you with Bishop. It was terrible. I don't want you to have to suffer through more small minded partners who can't ever seem to see beyond their own small minded ideas of what constitutes normal and the proper way to do things. Can you honestly tell me you want to go back to that? We work well together, and I promised. You remember that? After the letter, I promised I'd never leave."

Bobby smiled again. Leaning over, he kissed her lightly. God, he loved her. She was always thinking of him. He argued back, "You're right. I never said it would necessarily be easy, but I'm willing to try. We can't go back. You started this. I want to see this through. I refuse to give you up. And. You wouldn't be leaving. I want to wake up with you, go to sleep with you, eat with you, kiss you, dance with you, and come home to you. I just want you. Why are you being like this?"

Alex met his eyes. She didn't want to be like this. She didn't want to be the one questioning everything. She didn't want to feel like she was maybe hurting him. She didn't want him to think she didn't love him, trust him, or want to be with him. She did, more than anything. She tried to explain, "I'm just. I'm trying to put things into perspective. This is fast, Bobby. There are reasons we haven't crossed this line, our job, our partnership being the biggie. So, I mean, we have to talk about it. This just isn't as simple as we'd like to make it. There are consequences."

Bobby nodded, accepting what she said. He knew why they had let this happen this way. This conversation had the potential to be too painful, if they let it keep going in this direction. He finally admitted, "I'd have a harder time trying to pretend this didn't happen. Could you really go back to the way things were?"

Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She didn't think that question was fair. She hated it when people, but Bobby especially, argued successfully with her. She admitted, "No. I couldn't. I just worry about you. I want you to be happy."

Bobby leaned forward and kissed her again. He promised her, "You make me happy. This makes me happy. As long we're together, I can handle work."

Alex smiled now. It was hard to argue with him when he was saying all the right words. Maybe she could trust him to be OK. Maybe she could trust him to make them OK too. Looking into his eyes, she knew they had to try. She relented, "I love you so much. No matter what happens, remember that. I guess we need to talk to Deakins."

Grabbing her wrist, Bobby turned her to face him. He smiled and rubbed her cheek and then kissed her gently. He offered, "We don't have to leave just yet."

The confusion on Alex's face turned into a smile. Leaning over she kissed him harder. They fell back when he lost his balance. They both laughed, and she moaned in pleasure as he kissed the nape of her neck.


	4. Jonas Slaughter

Patching Wounds: Chapter 4

By: The Confused One

A/N: This is turning out to be a lot longer and more popular than I expected. I guess I don't want everything to be quite so simple for them. LOL

Walking onto the eleventh floor, Bobby and Alex exchanged smiles. Heading for Deakins office, they stopped when they heard his voice behind them, "Goren, Eames. Good. I was about to call you. My office, please."

Bobby and Alex exchanged looks now and followed him in. Bobby took his customary corner, and Alex sat down, along with Deakins. Something in her gut told her something was wrong. Something told her that they needed to let him speak first. Alex finally asked, "Something wrong?"

Deakins sighed. He hated giving bad news. He started, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is, IA sent up the preliminary report. That's obviously going to be fine. You should get your gun back in a couple of hours Eames. The bad news is Jonas Slaughter just called 911 about fifteen minutes ago. He claims to have found Anna murdered. That's why I was about to call you two."

Bobby was instantly worried about Alex. He wished he could see her face. She had killed Chance to protect Anna Leung-Slaughter, but he was the only one to visibly react. He almost hit the wall. He bitterly replied, "You know he did it."

Deakins sighed and nodded. He agreed, "Probably. It's why I want you two on this case. It's probably connected. Why are you two back here anyway?"

Bobby stopped dead in his tracks. His agitated pacing stopped. Not sure of what to say, he began, "We. We need to talk to you…"

Sensing what Bobby was about to say, Alex knew she couldn't let him. She quickly interrupted him, "It. It can wait till we're done with this. Don't worry about it Captain. Where was she found?"

Deakins eyed them carefully for a moment. With a sigh, he realized he wasn't going to get any more out of them. He answered, "At their home."

With a nod, Alex stood up. She informed Deakins, "Then that's where we'll be."

Walking out the door, he locked eyes with her. He was searching to make sure she was OK and an answer for why she had interrupted him. He decided to focus on the Anna's murder, for now. Reaching the elevator, he asked, "Are you OK?"

Alex nodded. Stepping into the elevator, she was relieved he had focused on this, instead of the other thing. She assured him, "I'm fine. I don't understand why she went back there, but I'm fine. I promise."

Bobby nodded in return, accepting her words. Letting that subject go, he ventured into the other subject, "I thought we were going to tell him."

Alex closed her eyes. She had been expecting that. Resisting the urge to touch him in any way, she tried to make him understand, "It wasn't the time. We can talk to him after we deal with this."

A part of Bobby was beginning to worry that something was always going to be getting in their way. Bobby silently mused that this was just another of many reasons to hate Jonas Slaughter. Bobby absently agreed, "Right."

Getting off the elevator now, Alex dared to touch his arm. She knew exactly what was going through his head, and she knew she needed to reassure him. She spoke softly, "Its going to be fine. We already know who did this, so it shouldn't take too long."

Bobby knew, intellectually, that what she was saying was true, but his gut wouldn't quite follow. He couldn't quite completely believe it, and he didn't know why. He was still worried. Trying to ignore it, he agreed, again, "Right. I'm fine. I promise."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On his knees, Bobby moved Anna's neck around a little. He shook his head and looked up to find Alex. He could tell she was watching him. He smiled, and explained, "She was strangled with bare hands." Pointing to her hand, he added, "And she fought back. There's skin under her fingernails. She had some vodka, before she died."

Alex nodded. Watching him stand again, she suggested, "We should talk to him now."

Heading towards the other room, Bobby finally agreed, "Yeah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walking into the room, they were unprepared for Jonas Slaughter's outburst. Coming at Alex, he yelled, "You! You killed my son!"

Protectively coming between Alex and Jonas, Bobby threateningly ordered him, "Back off and sit down."

Looking Bobby over, Jonas did as he was told. He noticed the look Bobby and Alex shared. Alex sat down in the chair across from him. Bobby wandered his room.

Tired of feeling any sort of guilt, Alex refused to let him engage her on what had happened. Instead, she cut to the chase, "We can skip the introductions. Where have you been this afternoon?"

Jonas, not one to back down, leaned forward and replied, "She showed up to pick up some things. We argued, and I left to cool down and take a walk."

Bobby frowned. Noticing the scratches and his aggressive behavior towards Alex, he leaned over the side of the couch and asked, "And where did those scratches come from?"

Jonas, startled, pulled away from Bobby. Indignant, he answered, "Anna scratched me before I left. She was angry about Chance. She was the aggressor. I didn't have anything to do with this Detectives."

Bobby sighed. They were getting no where with him. He looked at Alex and could tell she was thinking the same thing. They were going to need more. Frustrated, he asked, "You call 911?"

Alex kept from smiling. She knew where Bobby was going with this. She goaded a little herself, "No. I bet you let your daughter find another dead body, her mother no less, while you went out jogging."

Jonas, angry, stood up, and yelled, "No! I called 911! I found her and called!"

Bobby looked at Alex, again. He could tell she was just as surprised as he was. He decided to end it, "Alright. We'll be in touch."

Alex stood, and she was appreciative of the fact that Bobby made sure he was behind her, following her out. Reaching the car, she assured him, "We'll get his this time. There's nothing more we can do right now. We should go eat. I'm hungry."

Bobby smiled. Forgetting his worry of earlier, he got in the car and agreed, "There's a great looking Italian place near your apartment. You ever been?"

Alex smiled and got into the car. Looking over at him, she thought a second before replying, "You mean Mortcelli's? I haven't."

Nodding, Bobby suggested, "We should go there then."

Alex smiled. She teased, "You take women there often?"

Bobby laughed. He watched her start the car, and he replied, "No. I've just driven by it a lot, and I've always wanted to take you there."

Alex smiled even brighter. She was relieved. He wasn't pushing her away. After Deakins office, she had been afraid he would withdraw from her. Then, of course, his car was at her place. She refused to think like that. Getting back onto the main road, she agreed, "Mortcelli's it is."


	5. Dinner

Patching Wounds: 5

By: The Confused One

A/N: I thought, before I really dove into the case, I'd give everyone a little fluff, well, OK, its fluff with an edge. LOL Enjoy! Please read and review. Thanks.

Bobby was happy. His impression of the restaurant from the outside had been right. It was nice. Swallowing some of his veal, he noticed the look from Alex. He smiled and remarked, "It really is good. You should try it."

Taking a look at it, Alex shook her head. She laughed and twirled some of her fettuccini onto her fork and replied, "I think I'll just take your word for it."

Bobby laughed now. Goading her, and happy to not talk about the Slaughters, he pushed, "Oh come on Alex. Where is your sense of adventure?"

Giving Bobby the evil eye, Alex laughed again. Alex Eames was never one to turn down a challenge. She finally relented, "Fine. I'll try some."

Cutting her a good piece, Bobby fed it to her and waited for a reaction. He could tell she liked it. He knew she'd never admit it though. He smiled. That was his Alex.

Alex did indeed like it, but she was loathed to admit it. She never liked giving anyone that much power. Instead, she found his eyes and changed the subject, "This is nice."

Bobby continued to smile. It was so rare they found quiet moments before. It was indeed nice and definitely new. He agreed with her, "Yeah. It is."

Alex decided then that she didn't want the evening to end with dinner or at all really. Bobby was going to stay at her place, in her bed this time, come hell or high water. Of course, she didn't really think she would get much argument from him. Before she could say anything else, her phone rang. With a sigh, she answered, "Eames."

Deakins sat at his desk. Closing a file, he reacted, "Where are you two?"

Alex grimaced. Thinking quick, Alex fudged a little, "Sorry about that. We got distracted with dinner. We're going to have to wait for the ME's office before we can do much more. Slaughter isn't exactly screaming he did it."

Deakins sighed. He had been afraid of that. He finally replied, "Alright. I guess I'll see you two early tomorrow then, right?"

Alex knew she and Bobby had at least three other cases to work, and they had gotten neglected over the last day or so. She agreed, "Yeah. We'll be there early."

Bobby watched as she hung up the phone. His eyes darkened a little. Watching her shut her phone off this time, he commented, "This is ridiculous. You know that right?"

Alex met his eyes. She hated it too, but she wanted to finish this case first. She sighed and tried to reassure him, "Yeah. It is, but it's just until we finish this case. It won't be that long. Don't worry about it. I know you want to finish it as much as I do."

Bobby nodded his agreement. He did want to finish it. He couldn't deny that, but he was worried about the other cases they had. Did she want to finish those too? What about the cases they'd be getting as they finished the current ones? He voiced his concerns, "I'm just worried about the next case. We're good Alex, but we're not that good. We always have at least three cases at once. The decks are never going to be totally clear. You know that. What about those cases? Are you going to be willing to walk away from them?"

Alex sighed. She put her fork down and found his eyes. Now he was getting it? She didn't like his tone one bit. Irritated, Alex shot back, "This was what I was trying to talk about earlier. This is not simple. It's going to cause turmoil no matter how we try to do it, no matter how much we try to avoid it. But this case, it got personal for me. God, you know that. I can walk away from the others. Earlier, you basically said the same thing. We just have to make this as smooth as possible. We can make this work, as long as it's what we both want."

Bobby watched her reach out and put her hand on his. Bobby sighed. Normally, her presence and especially her touch soothed him, but it wasn't at the moment. Instead he felt a little bit like a cad and a heel. He didn't even want to think of what people might think of her, the perception of what they were doing. . He decided that was probably what was really bothering him. Bobby finally countered, "It is what I want, but I hate lying to people, especially Deakins. I hate hiding and feeling like I'm not supposed to love you."

Alex refused to remove her hand. She gently massaged his hand. Alex momentarily thought about how sweet he could be. She assured him, "I hate it too. But if we're going to finish this case, we're going to have to wait. It'll work out. I promise."

Bobby took a deep breath. She was right. He was fretting over nothing. He finally agreed, "You're right. I'm just worried. Something is nagging at me."

Alex arched her eyebrows. Pulling her hand away, she sipped her wine and tried to lighten the mood, "I hope it's not me."

Bobby met her eyes again and smiled. Shaking his head, he assured her, "No. It's not you."

Alex nodded. She relaxed a little, realizing she had actually been a tad worried about his answer. She finally remarked, "Good because you were right earlier. There is no way I could pretend this afternoon didn't happen. When I think about, I couldn't go back to before anymore than you could."

Bobby nodded his agreement and relief. He was glad to hear her say it. Though, he was beginning to feel like they were talking in circles. With a sigh, he responded, "But that doesn't really change the predicament we're in."

Alex about threw her hands up in disgust. This was getting absurd. In confusion, she asked, "Didn't we just settle this?"

Bobby laughed. With a nod, he gave in, "Yeah. We did."

Alex shook her head. She swallowed some fettuccini and replied, "Good. Then we should drop it."

Bobby did just that. Dropping the subject, he questioned, "Did you ever call your family back?"

Alex shook her head. Looking a tad guilty, she replied, "They're probably getting worried. I'll call them when I get home. My dad should have gotten back this morning."

Bobby nodded. He remembered Mary Eames saying something about that. Seeing that they were both about finished, he asked, "Desert?"

Alex smirked and commented, "The only desert I want is you, and I can only get it at home."

Bobby nearly choked on the last of his wine. He hadn't expected that, but he wasn't exactly sorry to hear her say it. He established, "Then we should go."

Alex laughed. She enthusiastically agreed, "Definitely."


	6. ME's Office

Patching Wounds: Chapter 5

By: The Confused One

A/N: My only excuse: I couldn't make the case that easy, could I? Enjoy and please Review. It's food for my muse, especially for this story. Thanks.

Alex's eyes fluttered open as the music from her alarm clock started. She groaned at the annoyance. Then she felt him move too. Prying herself out of his arms, she turned the alarm off. She felt his hand rub up and down her arm. Smiling, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She explained, "Deakins wants us there early."

Bobby kissed her arm. He was enjoying waking up with her too much to care about work. He teased, "I can't believe you remembered to set that thing."

Alex smiled. Turning to face him, she informed him, "You were otherwise engaged."

Bobby looked confused. He gesturing for emphasis, he replied, "Well, I know you didn't set it when we were…"

Alex laughed. She nodded and put her finger to his lips. She agreed, "Yeah. I was a little distracted then. I was talking about when you went to get the ice cream stupid."

Bobby nodded and laughed. Trying to get his head out of the gutter, he agreed, "Right."

Lying there with him, she didn't want to get up. With a sigh, she forced herself. They had work to do. She gently reminded him, "We have to go to work."

Getting up, Bobby agreed, "Yeah."

Throwing the clothes she was going to wear onto her bed, she smiled at him. Walking over to him, she kissed him and replied, "I'll see you at the office. Drive carefully."

Bobby smiled as he watched her disappear into her bathroom. Throwing his pants and shirt back on, Bobby grabbed his things and locked the door as he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walking into the bullpen, Bobby made his way to his desk. Sitting down, he grumbled, "We're going to have to find a smoother way to do things."

Alex met his eyes and laughed. Sipping her coffee, she playfully asked, "You didn't have a good drive home?"

Looking down at his files, Bobby wasn't sure how to put his feelings into words. He tried anyway, "I don't like leaving."

Alex was taken a little taken aback. She wasn't sure what to say in response. Her phone ringing saved her from having to. Answering it, she responded curtly, "Eames." Listening, she frowned and replied, "OK. Thanks. We'll be right there."

Bobby watched the short and cryptic conversation with interest. Watching her hang up the phone, he was about to ask who it was, when she told him, "That was Rodgers. She wants to talk to us about Anna."

Bobby arched his eyebrows with interest. Grabbing his things, he escorted her to Rodgers office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walking into the room, Rodgers explained to Bobby and Alex, "Once we started, we noticed something you probably missed. She has a large bruise on her abdomen, made right before she died. It was covered up by her clothes."

Alex arched her eyebrows. She was a little surprised. Bobby definitely didn't miss much. Looking at Bobby, she teased, "You missed something huh?"

Bobby stared at the bruise a long moment. Basically ignoring Alex's comment, he looked back up at Rodgers, he asked, "Looks like, what? A steel pipe?"

Rodgers nodded. Moving her neck a little, she also determined, "Also, I'd say your perp is a left handed female. The size and span of the hand is too small to be most men."

Bobby stared at the hand impressions again. He was irritated with himself, and he wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed that. He finally nodded. Leaning against an empty table, he replied, "So. Anna and Jonas fought. She scratched him. He left. Someone else took the opportunity to kill her. Coming in, uh, right after he left, they hit her hard with something, um, probably a metal object, before choking her."

Alex was hit with a wave of anger now. She knew. She could have handled it being Jonas Slaughter, because he deserved to be in jail anyway. He had gotten away with one murder, so they'd get the chance to get him for another one. She had choked back the bitterness she felt about Anna, who she had killed for, being dead. With this news, she couldn't do anymore. Storming out, she quipped, "Well, I guess Jonas might be innocent after all."


	7. Confession

Patching Wounds: Chapter 7

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, chalk this one up to wanting to make this even more complicated. LOL What fun would it be if Bobby and Alex didn't have a headache or two?

Worried, he made a speedy exit to catch up with her. He was worried this case was getting to her. Only, to his surprise, she was standing right outside the doorway.

Seeing him and the worried look turn to surprise, Alex smiled. She assured him, "I'm fine. Sorry about that. It just pisses me off. After what I did, someone kills her anyway. It's not right."

Bobby sighed and nodded. Walking down the hallway with her, he replied, "You're right. It's not right. I'm sorry."

Alex didn't generally like to dwell. Shaking her head, she refocused, "I guess this means we need to look at all the women who knew her."

Bobby nodded. When his cell phone rang, he answered, "Goren."

Deakins sighed and sat down at his desk. He replied, "Jonas Slaughter just showed up. He wants to talk to the two of you."

Bobby stopped. Confused and surprised, he asked, "Really?"

Deakins arched his eyebrows and replied, "Yeah."

Bobby assured him, "We'll be right there." Hanging up his phone, Bobby was definitely intrigued. Looking at Alex, he explained, "Jonas Slaughter wants to talk to us."

Alex arched her eyebrows. This was a conversation she wanted to have. Not wanting to waist anymore time, she encouraged Bobby, "Well, let's go then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walking into the interview room, Alex watched Jonas. Bobby came in right behind her. Sitting down, Alex, exasperated, asked, "You wanted to see us?"

Nodding, Jonas seemed to calm down a little. Taking a deep breath, he explained, "I'm confessing to Anna's murder. I killed her."

Bobby and Alex exchanged a look of surprise and confusion. This was the last thing they had expected to hear from Jonas. Bobby instantly knew he was trying to protect someone, someone close to him.

Alex, still shocked, replied, "You want to confess?"

Jonas nodded. He dismissed them, "Go get ADA Carver. We have papers to draw up and sign."

Bobby looked at Alex and then back at Jonas. This just wasn't making sense to him. He tried again, "You're telling me that after what happened with Chance and Trip, you're just confessing to this one?"

Jonas was indignant now. He insisted, "I didn't lie earlier either."

Bobby waved his hands dismissively at Jonas. He wasn't going to get anywhere. He wasn't going to get answers yet. He finally retorted, "Whatever. The officers right outside will take you to one of the interrogation rooms, and we'll be along with Carver shortly."

Alex watched Jonas carefully as she followed Bobby out of the room. Bobby was already finished with the officers when she approached. Looking at her, he insisted, "He's covering for someone."

Alex sighed. She didn't want to admit, but she knew he was right. Something was going on. Jonas Slaughter didn't just confess to murder for no reason. She admitted, "Yeah. I guess we need narrow our search to women who are also close to Jonas Slaughter."

Bobby sighed. He agreed, "Right. We need to talk to Deakins and Carver."

She sighed, again. Reaching Deakins office, in frustration, she quipped, "We can't just let him confess and be done with it? He deserves to be in jail."

Knocking on the door, Bobby smiled. Hearing permission to come in, Bobby opened the door for Alex. As she sat down, Bobby paced, he came out with it, "He wants to confess."

Shocked, Deakins looked up from his paperwork and met Bobby's eyes. He replied, "What?"

Alex nodded, again. She agreed, "Yeah. That was our reaction."

Continuing to pace, Bobby filled in the blanks further, "Except we're pretty sure Jonas didn't do this."

Deakins groaned. This was getting messy. He pushed for clarification, "He didn't do it?"

Bobby gestured and explained, "We think he's covering for someone. A woman, who he's, well, close to. The strangulation marks are small, and they were, made by a left handed person."

Alex nodded. She jumped in, "Jonas is right handed."

Appreciating Alex's help, Bobby looked back at Deakins and continued, "It was someone he cares about. He cares about them, a lot."

Getting an idea, Alex turned in her chair to face Bobby. She asked, "Jillian Slaughter?"

Bobby arched his eyebrows. She was right. Jillian was the best first suspect. He agreed, "Well, if it's her, the motive is the same. It was revenge for Chance."

Deakins wasn't sure why it hadn't occurred to him before, but he gave Alex a once over and asked, "What about you?"

Turning back to face Deakins, Alex shook her head. Waving it off, she replied, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

It hadn't occurred to him before. Now Deakins had him worried. Alex was the one who shot Chance. He hesitantly replied, "Eames, if it is her, she might…"

Alex turned to face him again, Alex, irritated, replied, "I'm not in any danger. Don't worry about it."

Bobby knew better than to argue with her. She wasn't going to take any extra precautions. He was just going to have to keep an extra eye out for her. With a sigh, he relented, "Alright. Well, we need to find Jillian, and I guess we need to get Carver up here."

Satisfied, Deakins dismissed them, "Go ahead and go then. Keep me informed."

Alex nodded. She got up and headed back to their desks. She felt Bobby's presence hovering over her. She sighed and looked up at him. She tried to reassure him, "No one is going to come after me Bobby. And, after the last few days, you call me Eames again I might have to hit you."

Bobby smiled as she smiled. Sitting down at his desk, he picked up the phone to call Carver. They needed to deal with Jonas first.


	8. Carver and Then Lunch

Patching Wounds: Chapter 8

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, this chapter certainly has an exciting ending, and I promise not to leave you in suspense for too long.

Carver stood in Deakins office with Bobby, Alex, and Deakins. He shook his head. He didn't like this story at all. He asked, "You're sure he didn't do it?"

Bobby nodded. Standing up, Bobby responded, "Pretty sure. I mean. We have to talk to Jillian first."

Shaking his head, again, he couldn't believe this mess. Knowing Bobby and Alex's penchant for unorthodox techniques, he hesitantly asked, "Well, what do you want to do with Mr. Slaughter?"

With a sigh, Alex explained, "We'd like to find Jillian before we start taking his statement. A confession is awfully hard to take back, not that I wouldn't like to see Jonas Slaughter put in jail, but it should be for something he actually did."

Rubbing his neck, Bobby agreed, "We need to let Jonas cool his heels in lock up, till we can find Jillian."

Carver sighed. He hated it when Bobby and Alex went off bending the rules. He moaned, "Detectives!"

Sensing Carver's resistance, Bobby tried to reassure Carver, "It's just till we find Jillian."

Alex smiled slightly. Trying to help Bobby's case, she tried to reassure Carver even more, "We have people looking for her now. It shouldn't take too long."

As much as Carver hated the plan, he didn't have much of a reason to stop them. Carver sighed and shook his head before relenting, "OK. We'll do it your way, for now."

Relieved, Deakins suggested, "We'll send Jonas on a tour through the system."

Bobby smiled. Things were working out right. He was relieved too. Opening the door, Bobby assured Carver, "We'll keep you updated."

Leaving, Carver warned, "You better."

Sitting down at her desk, Alex smiled. She watched Bobby return to his desk. Seeing it was getting lunch time, she offered, "Up for lunch?"

Bobby suddenly realized he was hungry, and smiled. Meeting her eyes, he agreed, "Yeah. There's not much more we can do, at the moment."

Alex nodded. Grabbing her jacket and purse, she ordered, "Good. Let's go." She was pleased when he followed her out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bobby always enjoyed the familiar. Their usual lunch spot definitely qualified. Finishing his sandwich, he tried to reason with Alex, "Come on. I'm not asking you to go hide away somewhere. I just. You won't consider anything?"

Alex smiled. Shaking her head, she drank some of her coke. With a sigh, she tested him, "Fine. If it'll calm you down, what do you suggest?"

Bobby smiled. Thinking for a moment, he surrendered, "OK, so pretty much everything seems a little drastic. Just. Let's keep watch. Even the idea that someone could be after you…"

Alex put her hand on his and assured him, "I'm fine. I have you, and I've been known to be able to take care of myself."

Bobby arched his eyebrows. He had been witness to some of those times, but he still worried. He would always worry. Without much of a response, he simply complained, "You're being difficult."

Alex laughed now. She swallowed the last bite of her sandwich and explained, "If you think I'm bad now, you should have seen when I was sixteen. One time, my dad didn't like what I was wearing for a date. He thought my skirt was too short. In a huff, I marched back upstairs and found the shortest skirt and top I could find in my closet."

Bobby laughed. He could picture it. He replied, "I'm sure he loved that."

Alex continued to smile. Proud, she responded, "After he laughed at my audacity he grounded me for a month. Matt, my date, was disappointed when I couldn't go out that night. Of course it took two weeks before he found someone else, but that's another story."

Bobby smiled and finished his sprite. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he was glad things hadn't worked out with easily bored Matt. Shaking his head, he retorted, "Well, Matt was stupid."

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. She could hear the slight jealousy in his voice. Grabbing her stuff, she quipped, "As if you have anything to worry about. You're stuck with me."

Bobby grinned. He liked the idea of being stuck with her. He resisted the urge to kiss her, and she removed her hand. He wished she wouldn't. Meeting her eyes, he assured her, "I know I don't. I was just making an observation."

Alex laughed. She knew better. With a sigh, she looked away and announced, "We should be getting back."

Bobby nodded. With a sigh, he grabbed his things too. Walking to the front counter with their ticket, a woman caught Bobby's eye right outside the restaurant. Realizing she was pulling a gun, he yelled, "Everybody down!" Bobby instinctually tackled Alex to the ground and shielded her. The woman fired one shot and ran.


	9. Aftermath

Patching Wounds: Chapter 9

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, I didn't want to leave everyone hanging too long. Enjoy the new chapter and remember to review.

Hearing Alex grunt, Bobby looked down to see the pain on her face. Scrambling off of her, he asked, "Are you OK?"

Alex managed to work through the pain and prop herself up onto her elbows. Glaring at him, she playfully replied, "Ouch." Sitting up all the way, she fell back to her defense mechanism, sarcasm, "I know you like to be on top, but you didn't have to go to all of this trouble to get there."

Bobby smiled slightly. Rubbing the back of his neck, he asked again, "I'm sorry. Really, are you OK?"

With a sigh, Alex replied, "Aside from my head almost getting busted open on the concrete here and the ribs that I think might be bruised, I'm fine. I swear, anymore force and I probably would have broken a rib."

Standing up, he took her hands and helped her stand too. He apologized again, "Really, I'm sorry..."

Sitting down in a chair, Alex cut him off, "No. It's alright. I shouldn't snap at you. I might be sore for a few days, but at least I'm not shot."

Bobby closed his eyes and knew she was right. They were fortunate. Everyone was starting to calm down in the room, and it was becoming clear to him that, luckily, no one had gotten shot. Before he could say another word though, one of the waitresses walked over. She assured them, "Bobby, Alex my dad wanted to make sure you two knew we called 911, and we're not letting anyone leave."

Bobby nodded. Relieved, he thanked her, "Thanks Carrie. Are all of you OK?"

Carrie nodded slightly. She was shaken, but she managed to reply, "Yeah. We're all OK."

Watching Carrie walk away, Alex focused back on Bobby. Finding his eyes, she asked, "Did you get a good look at the shooter?"

Bobby sighed. Bending down to be eyelevel with her, Bobby explained, "It was Jillian Alex."

Alex closed her eyes. She whispered, "Oh God."

Bobby chose his words carefully, "She'll know she's missed, and she'll try again."

Alex swallowed hard. She knew where he was going with this. She stubbornly responded, "I don't want to talk about this right now. We're just going to end up fighting. I don't want to do that right now, not after what just happened. Just. Find out if anyone got hit, please. Find the bullet."

Bobby nodded silently. Standing up, Bobby resigned himself to having the conversation about her safety later. He began searching the room for the bullet. Finding it in a wall, he walked back over to Alex, as the uniforms and paramedics arrived.

Alex sighed and regretted snapping at him before. She was relieved to see him return to her side. She was about to say something but stopped. She found she wasn't sure she could find the words she was looking for to make sure he understood she wasn't mad at him.

Focusing back on Alex, he watched the paramedics and suggested, "The paramedics are here. You should get checked out. I. I can go with you."

Alex smiled slightly. She was relieved. He wasn't withdrawing. They were definitely OK. Standing, she explained, "No. It's OK. I'll go, but you should stay here and make sure everything is handled. IA is going to love this as it is. They still haven't even released my gun from before."

Bobby nodded. He knew she was right. It was going to a bit rougher this time, especially since Anna still ended dead and they now had a secret they were hiding. He relented, "Yeah. I'll call Deakins and let him know what's going on. I'll come and get you as soon as I finish here."

Alex nodded slightly. She resisted the urge to kiss him. Walking towards the paramedics, she called back, "I'll see you in a little while."

Bobby took a deep breath and watched her talk to the paramedics. He managed to answer his phone without looking away, "Goren."

Deakins took a deep breath of his own. He was relieved to hear Bobby's voice. He had heard about the shooting, and he knew Bobby and Alex ate their often. He asked, "You two OK?"

Bobby continued to watch Alex, as she got into the ambulance. He assured Deakins, "We're both fine, but she hit the ground hard. She's gone to go get checked out."

Deakins could only imagine what went down. He asked for details, "What happened?"

With a sigh, Bobby explained, "Jillian showed up and fired a shot at Eames and took off. The bullet thankfully didn't hit anyone. It's in a wall. I'm just staying long enough to make sure everything is under control."

Deakins sighed and finally brought it up, "Well, it's now clear that Eames is a target. We should talk about possible locations for her vacation till we find Jillian."

Bobby sighed. Even though he agreed with Deakins, he knew better than to make decisions for Alex and said so, "I agree, but she might not be cooperative. Let me talk to her."

Knowing Bobby was right, Deakins agreed, "Please."

Bobby ended the conversation, "I'll let you know."


	10. A Plan

Patching Wounds: Chapter 10

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, this chapter, like the one before it, is a mixed bag for me. I'm not very sure of it. So, please, let me know what you think and enjoy. Thanks.

Arriving at the hospital, Bobby felt guilty. It had taken him nearly an hour to pry himself away from the scene. He didn't want her to even sort of get the idea that she can second to anything, especially the job.

Sitting in the waiting room, she smiled as he walked in. Standing up, she met him halfway and was relieved to see him smile too. He leaned down and kissed her. Pulling away, she greeted him, "Did it go OK?"

Bobby sighed. He turned and walked beside her to the car. He explained, "They want to talk to you tomorrow." Pointing back to the hospital, he asked, "How did it go?"

Getting into the passenger's seat, she assured him, "They gave me some pain pills, but everything is fine. No damage done."

Starting his car, Bobby nodded with relief. He hesitated slightly, before bringing it up, "I thought I'd drop you off at 1PP to pick up your car, so you can drive to my place. I can go by your apartment and pick up some things for you."

Alex straightened in her seat some. Her antenna was up. She asked, "You think she knows where I live?"

Bobby sighed and admitted, "Well, not for sure, but I don't want to take any chances. But I am sure she's not going to be staking out my place. It will keep you safe, and it gives me an excuse to have you at my apartment, something that appeals to me."

Alex smiled now. She teased, "Ah. I see. This is more about sex than my protection. I hate to bust your bubble but you're not getting any for awhile. I'm way too sore."

Bobby smiled now too. He shrugged and conceded, "There are other things we can do."

Alex smirked. She shook her head and could only imagine what he had planned. She finally relented, "Fine. But if you are the one going by my place, I'm making a list of things for you to get. I don't trust you in my closet."

Bobby laughed again. He easily gave in, "That's fine, just as long as things aren't just described by the designer."

Alex laughed now. She promised, "I promise to write real descriptions." Getting serious, she studied Bobby for a moment. She finally asked, "What are we going to tell Deakins?"

Bobby parked and offered, "I'm not sure. I guess, that one of is going to sleep on the couch."

Alex sighed and shrugged. That was probably about as creative as they were going to be able to get. Getting out of the car, she responded, "As long as we're just saying that."

Bobby chuckled and guaranteed her, "Trust me. We're both sleeping in my bed."

Alex smiled slightly. She was just relieved that none of their colleagues seemed to be in ear shot in the garage. The ride up in the elevator was in silence. Getting off, Alex suggested, "You should check in with Deakins and tell him your little one of us on your couch scenario, and I'll make my list of things for you to grab from my apartment."

Bobby nodded. It was a sensible plan. With a sigh, he headed for Deakins office, to explain he hadn't talked to Alex yet about a vacation and to tell him their plan for her to stay at his place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arriving at his apartment, Bobby grumbled as he lifted her suitcase from his trunk. He couldn't believe the amount of things she had asked for. He was fairly sure it was about half her closet. He sighed, knowing she had at least given accurate descriptions of what she wanted.

Sighing, he opened his door. The smell of cooking food greeted him. He smiled with the knowledge that he could get used to this. He called out to her, "Alex, I'm home."

Walking out of the kitchen, Alex smiled. She explained, "I got bored and thought I'd cook us dinner. I found some chicken and vegetables in the refrigerator."

Bobby smiled. Taking her face in his hands, he gave her a real kiss. Pulling away after a moment, he pulled away and whispered, "It smells good."

Alex was happy. If wasn't for the fact that she was at his place, partly because someone had tried to kill them, she would have felt like things were pretty much perfect. She had been relieved that they both had pretty much skirted the issue, but she knew they were going to have to confront it soon. She wasn't looking forward to it. Taking the bag from him, she offered, "I'll take this off your hands if you want to watch the food."

Bobby nodded and headed for the kitchen. He watched her take the bag to the bedroom and silently decided he'd convince Alex to leave some of those clothes here, at his place, for when she stayed over once Jillian was caught and it was safe for Alex to go back to her apartment.

Leaving her suitcase unopened in Bobby's room, Alex headed back into the kitchen. She smiled as he handed her a plate of food. Sitting down, she watched him serve himself. She waited till he sat down before breaching the topic, "Obviously, Deakins knows what's happened, and I can tell you've been avoiding talking about this. What's going on?"

With a sigh, Bobby explained, "He suggested that maybe you should take a vacation somewhere till we find her. I think he's right Alex. You shouldn't stay in the city. Lord knows you had me pack you enough clothes, you could leave tomorrow."

Alex blinked at him. His last comment would have gotten a smile from her, if it hadn't been for the rest of what he said. Trying not to get angry, she asked, "Under what circumstances do you think I'd actually do that?"

Bobby sighed, again. He knew this was coming. Cutting his chicken, he tried to stay calm too. He offered, "I figured you wouldn't want to go. It's that or me as your twenty-four hour personal bodyguard."

Alex did laugh now. Desperate to lighten the mood a little, she teased, "I thought you already were."

Bobby smiled a little too. Getting serious again, he explicated, "I'm serious. I'm talking from here on, you don't leave my sight, if that's the one you chose."

Alex was worried now. She shook her head and argued, "You're serious. You want to follow every move I make, run my life, and possibly end up jumping in front of bullets for me. No. That's not happening either."

Bobby's frustration was building. Standing up, he started pacing and finally snapped at her, "Damn it Alex! We, more specifically, you, were shot at today! Your head was in the direct path of that bullet if I hadn't gotten you down! This woman took a good shot at you in the middle of a crowded restaurant. I'm trying to keep you alive! Stop fighting me!"

Alex stared at him startled. She hadn't expected the outburst or the information about the bullet. It shook her a little. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. After a moment, she whispered, "I'm sorry. You're right. Something needs to be done."

Sighing with relief, Bobby sat back down. Meeting her eyes, he admitted, "Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it. I can't allow it, because I can't lose you. We just. We have to figure this out."

Focusing back on her food, Alex nodded. She offered, "No. It's fine. I'll do whatever you want."

Bobby reached out to her again, "You know better than that. I want you happy, and I want something you can live with. I want you to have input and a say in this. I don't want to make decisions for you. You know that. I just want you to actually work with me, not against me."

Meeting her eyes, she confessed, "I don't know what to do Bobby. I don't know what to tell you."

Bobby shrugged. He assured her, "Well, that personal bodyguard option is still open."

Alex sighed and tilted her head slightly. She started to speak, "Bobby…"

Tired, Bobby interrupted, "Alex, listen to me. This is, about you, not me and not us. I'm trying to keep you safe, and you're too stubborn to take a vacation or go to a safe house. You want to help find her. You know I get that. But you're the one she's after. Me worrying about you while you're worrying about me doesn't work here. We're cops. This is part of the job. Let me do this, please."

Alex smiled slightly. Shaking her head, she agreed, "Alright, if you're insisting on doing it this way. I just don't want to find out you have uniforms and snipers everywhere ready to take her out."

Bobby laughed. Pointing at her, he teased, "That wouldn't be a bad idea."

Alex quickly argued, "It would be an incredible waste of manpower and you know it."

Bobby put his hands up in surrender. He caved, "We'll talk about it later. Can we please actually eat?"

Alex laughed. She agreed, "Yeah. I still don't like it though."

Bobby sighed. He quickly responded, "You don't have to like it."


	11. Baths and Massage Oil

Patching Wounds: Chapter 11

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, I figured I'd give B/A some nice quality time now. I know how we all enjoy the fluff. I had at least one person wanting to know what Bobby wanted to do instead of having sex, well that's explained in this chapter. Enjoy and please remember to review. Thanks.

Rinsing her plate off, Alex sighed. She placed into his dishwasher and commented, "I think I need a nice long bubble bath."

Bobby grinned. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She moaned and he suggested, "Then that's exactly what you should go do. Lord knows you had me pack enough of those bath salts. There in your make-up kit in the bathroom. I can finish up here."

Turning around, she eyed him suspiciously before smiling. She asked, "Are you sure?"

Bobby nodded. Kissing her, he promised, "Its fine."

Alex began to walk towards his bathroom. Stopping, she teased, "You don't want to come in there with me and watch to make sure nothing happens?"

Bobby smirked. He informed her, "There are no windows in there. She would have to come through here and me to get to you."

Alex laughed and walked into the bathroom, knowing she should have expected a comment like that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Getting out of the bathtub, Alex closed her eyes and took in the smell and feel of the fluffy towel that was now wrapped around her body. It smelled like him, and she could never get enough of him. Walking into the bedroom to change, she gasped slightly. The room was lit with only candles, and the bed had red rose peddles all over it. She felt his arms wrap around her again. He whispered in her ear, "I thought a massage might be good for you too."

Alex turned around to face him. Kissing him, she replied, "It's beautiful, but you didn't have to go to this much trouble."

Bobby shrugged. He replied, "Well, it's my fault you're in pain, so I thought I'd try to help ease it some."

Alex smiled now. She asked, "When did you get all of this?"

Bobby smiled now too. He sheepishly explained, "I picked it all up after I went by your place. I'm just glad you didn't go through your suitcase."

Alex laughed. She teased him, "You were that determined not to have to leave me and this apartment again that you smuggled it in?"

Bobby nodded a little. He knew it had been silly, but he had no way of knowing for sure if one of them had been followed, and he didn't want to risk leaving her alone anymore. Gesturing to the bed, Bobby continued, "Yeah, I wasn't going to leave the apartment again, which left me only the one choice. If you had seen the bag, you would have peeked and ruined the surprise."

Alex snorted and was about to defend herself, before remembering he was right. She would have looked. Letting it go, she dropped her towel and moved to the bed. Lying down on her stomach, she felt Bobby get on the bed. Looking over at him, she smiled, realizing he had massage oil. She laughed and teased a little, "Massage oil?"

Bobby smiled and began rubbing his hands with the oil and explained, "I figured I'd go all out."

Alex relaxed even more as he began rubbing her back. She moaned a little with happiness, before commenting, "You're spoiling me rotten."

Bobby continued to rub her now bare back and replied, "Good."

Alex laughed. She warned, "You might not say that six months from now."

Bobby kneaded on her up back and with absolute certainty replied, "I'll still be spoiling you twenty years from now."

Alex smiled happily. She knew things were stressed, but she had hope. She knew with absolute clarity that if things were like this even with all the stress, they could only get better once things calmed down.


	12. Going to Jillian's

Patching Wounds: Chapter 12

By: The Confused One

A/N: This is a sort of transition chapter. It's meant to lead into the final steps of the story. I'm still not sure how long this story is going to be, because it was originally going to be no more than four chapters. We've obviously passed that. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and please remember to review. Thanks.

Waking up, Alex groaned. Her body was still protesting from the day before. She was stiff and sore. Looking up, she smiled. Moving hair out of her face, she met Bobby's eyes. He was sitting up and watching her. Sitting up with him, she quipped, "You know some people might complain about being stared at like this."

Bobby smiled now too. He simply replied, "Yeah, but you wouldn't. You're beautiful when you sleep."

Alex smiled again. She appreciated the sentiment and teased, "So I'm not beautiful other times?"

Bobby rubbed her cheek and replied, "I always think you're beautiful."

Alex grinned again. She asked, "Did you sleep at all?"

Bobby nodded and assured her, "Of course. I just woke up early, and you looked too peaceful to wake up."

Remembering time, Alex looked over at the clock. She sighed and offered, "We should get ready."

Bobby nodded and agreed, "Yeah. I was thinking. We should check out Jillian Slaughter's place ourselves."

Getting out of bed, Alex asked, "You think we'll find something the others didn't?"

Bobby nodded. He made his bed, with military precision, out of habit. He explained, "Yeah. There might be a clue that they missed. I mean. She's obviously not staying there anymore."

Rummaging through her suitcase, she asked, "What about Jonas?"

Bobby sighed. Walking into his closet, he suggested, "We need to let him stew a little longer. We have to establish a link between Anna's murder and the shot she took at you."

Alex nodded absently. Pulling out some clothes, she asked, "Where did you put my dress pants?"

Bobby, walking out of his closet, pointed inside, "In there. I hung everything up that needed hanging while you were in the bathtub."

Alex smiled and walked into the closet. Looking through her clothes, she added, "Maybe we'll find that link at Jillian's."

Bobby nodded. Putting his suite on the bed, he approved, "Exactly. If we could find a link or an idea of where she is, it'll be worth the trip."

Alex took a deep breath. Putting her clothes beside his, she went back to her suitcase to find some fresh underwear and a bra. Pulling out one of the bras, she playfully asked, "I haven't worn or really seen this bra in months. What did you do, go through the drawer?"

Bobby shrugged and smiled. He explained, "You left it up to me. I chose what I thought would look good on you."

Alex smirked. Kissing him, she laid the bra on the bed and promised, "Later."

Bobby nodded with a small smile. He replied, "I'll make breakfast, and you can take a shower first. I can tell you're still sore. Maybe it'll help."

Alex smiled. Heading for the bathroom, she replied, "Thank you. And Bobby, I think this morning is definitely working better than yesterday."

Bobby laughed as he followed her out of the room and went to the kitchen. He couldn't help but agree. He decided then that his idea of having her leave some clothes was definitely a good idea. It was nice to wake up with her and not have one of them take off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walking into Jillian's home, they both noticed the mess. The whole place was a disaster, unlike the last time they had been there. Bobby commented, "She's let the place go."

Walking over to a pile of cut up pictures, Alex closed her eyes, willing memories away. She replied, "No. She trashed it, on purpose, because of what happened, because of me."

Walking over to where Alex was, he knew. Alex might be the target of Jillian's rage and pain, but she was also identifying with it. He breached the subject, "You trashed your apartment after Patrick died."

Alex laughed bitterly. She noted it wasn't a question. She explained, "I didn't just trash it. It took weeks to clean it up. It just made everything worse. It was one of the stupidest things I ever did, but I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry Bobby. It's been almost seven years, but he's still a part of me. She might be trying to kill me, but I understand what she's going through. The way I felt those first few days, I probably would have done the same thing if Patrick's partner hadn't killed the bastard in the shoot-out."

Gently cupping his hand under her chin, he lifted her head to meet his eyes. He assured her, "Don't ever apologize for your past. It's made you who you are. You loved him, and you love me. I know that, and I'm OK with that. But don't compare yourself to her. You wouldn't have done what she's doing."

Alex pulled away and gave him a week smile to try to tell him she was OK. With a sigh, she turned her attention to the desk. Picking up some brochures, she got back to business, "She ditched the Washington plan. She's looking at Arizona and Texas now."

Bobby walked over to her and sighed. He offered, "She's playing games."

Alex nodded. She shook her head and lamented, "If only it told us where is right now."

Flipping through some more papers, he replied, "She's probably on the street somewhere. The canvas of the area hotels has come up empty."

Alex stared at the pile of pictures again. She finally responded, "Maybe we should ask Jonas again."

Bobby stopped. Looking at her, he questioned, "What? He didn't talk before…"

Alex shrugged and reminded him, "Well, that was before she took that shot at me. Maybe we can convince him to save her from herself."

Bobby nodded after a moment. He finally agreed, "It's worth a shot. We're not getting anywhere here."

As Alex sighed and followed him out, she quipped, "Nowhere but bad memories."


	13. Hitting a Brick Wall

Patching Wounds: Chapter 13

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, I thought I'd bring a little bit more angst to their relationship in this chapter. We're headed for the climax soon. Hopefully, everyone will like it. Please enjoy the chapter and remember to review. Thanks.

Bobby sat at his desk and spoke on the phone to Lewis, "I know I'm going to leave you a player short, Lewis. I'm sorry about that, but some things can't be helped."

Lewis sighed. He finally replied, "Well, are you still coming over Saturday to work on the Mustang?"

Bobby sighed and admitted, "I'll have to let you know."

Confused, Lewis teased, "What's so important that you're skipping poker night and possibly the chance the work on the best car I've had in here in weeks?"

Bobby smiled and simply replied, "Alex is."

Lewis smiled too. He finally asked, "Your partner Alex? Something going on?"

Bobby continued to smile. He replied, "I'll tell you about it later, Lewis. She'll be back in a moment. I just wanted to call and give you a chance to find someone else for tonight."

Lewis sighed again and decided to let it go. He replied, "Fine. Call me tomorrow and let me know about Saturday."

With a nod, Bobby happily agreed, "I will. Bye, Lewis."

Alex watched Bobby hang up the phone. She felt a little guilty for disrupting his normal routine. She knew he always played poker on Thursdays. She commented, "I'm sorry about that."

Bobby jumped at her voice, not expecting her to be behind him. As she walked around their desks, he met her eyes and smiled at her smile. He assured her, "It's OK. I can play any week. How much did you hear?"

Alex shrugged. She wasn't impressed by his assurance. She quipped, "Enough to know your rearranging your life to baby-sit me."

Bobby sighed. He was afraid she was going to overhear. He tried to make her understand, "Being with you is not babysitting. I am simply trying to protect you, and I can't do that while I'm playing poker at Lewis' garage. You come before anything else. It's what partners do. The world won't end if I don't play."

Alex frowned and began going through some files on her desk. She whispered, "Yes, but boyfriends have lives away from their girlfriends."

Bobby's eyes snapped to hers, and he froze. He hesitantly asked, "That what I am?"

Alex watched his face, slightly worried. It hadn't quite been the reaction she had been hoping for. She titled her head slightly and answered, "Unless you have a better description…"

Bobby tried to give her a small, reassuring smile. He confessed, "No. I guess not. I just… never thought I'd hear that from you. I never thought we'd get here. It's nice."

Alex smiled. She hated to ruin the moment but she knew she had to. Finally looking back at her desk, she grabbed the file and explained, "On that note, Jonas is waiting. That's why I came over here."

Bobby sighed. Getting up, he followed her down the hallway. He worried that something was still bothering her. He grabbed her arm to stop her. Seeing the confusion on her face, he let his hand hover. He let it linger just above her cheek, and he reassured her, "It's a stupid game with some friends. You're the most important person in my life. I'd be lost without you."

Breaking the moment, Alex took a deep breath and nodded. She turned around and finished the walk to the interrogation room. Opening the door, she watched Jonas carefully and sat down. She could feel Bobby hovering behind her. She spoke to Jonas, "Well, Jillian blew your plan yesterday. Instead of letting you take the fall for Anna's murder and splitting town, she took a shot at me."

Jonas paled considerably. He asked, "Do you have her in custody?"

Bobby leaned over the table and promised, "No, but we're going to catch her. I'll make sure of that. No one shoots at my partner."

Relieved, Jonas tried to ignore Bobby's threat, "She wouldn't do that. Jillian hasn't hurt anyone. It wasn't her."

Wagging his finger, Bobby informed him, "I got a good look at her, and I'll bet once we're done with the evidence in Anna's murder…it's going to, well, prove that Jillian killed her… not you."

Meeting Bobby's eyes, he angrily bellowed, "Leave her alone, damn it! She hasn't done anything."

Bobby pointed to Alex. Then, leaning over the table, he pushed, "If Jillian does something to Detective Eames, and it'll be a needle in her arm." Bobby could sense Alex's body tense ever so slightly beside him, and he didn't want to see the look on her face. He was fairly sure he'd see a little bit of anger and a little bit of pain in her eyes if he looked. No matter how unreadable and stoic she could be, he knew he could always see the truth in her eyes. So, he avoided looking. Instead, he continued in on Jonas, "As for you, well, we could always let you cop to this murder, or we could get you on a whole host of lesser charges that will land you in jail for at least the next twenty years. Neither of you would ever see that child she's carrying. If… you help us catch her, well that would change things. You'd be able to raise that child as a Slaughter. Isn't that, what you want, Jonas?"

Jonas stared at the table. He was surprised when Bobby's eyes met his. Looking back up, he watched Bobby straighten up. They just stared at each other for a long moment. Jonas bit back his pride and insisted, "You're wrong. It's not Jillian. She wouldn't risk everything to settle a score."

Bobby nodded. He sighed and finally looked at Alex, who met his eyes. He was relieved to note that she seemed to be mostly OK, but she looked less than happy. Turning to Jonas again he tried one last trick, "We're going to catch her. I'm just surprised that you want to go down with her and lose that baby."

Jonas sighed. He couldn't worry about Bobby's threats. He was intent on protecting Jillian. Looking at Alex, he could tell, somehow, that Bobby's words had affected her. He tried to push her buttons, "I don't know who shot at you Detective, but I can't say I'm surprised. I'm sure Chance wasn't the first person you've killed. I could just imagine the number of people after you."

Bobby refused to let Jonas toy with Alex. He slammed his hand onto the table before she could speak. Effectively getting Jonas' attention, Bobby demanded, "We all know she's guilty. She's hiding now. She's moved out of her nice home, after destroying it. Where would she go?"

Jonas shrugged. Keeping his cool, he responded, "If she's not at home, I wouldn't know where she'd go."

Alex stood, deciding they weren't going to get anywhere with him. They were wasting their time, but she wasn't going to leave without getting her licks in. She wouldn't let anyone think she was a pushover. Leaning over the table herself, she snapped, "If I had to do it again, I'd still kill him."

Bobby watched her leave. Turing back to Jonas, he warned, "This was your last chance to get out from under this."

Jonas watched Bobby leave. He sighed and absently wondered what the hell he was doing. He was convinced that Jillian had truly lost her mind now, and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to protect her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finding Alex, right outside, he apologized, "I'm sorry…"

Alex waved it off. She interrupted him, "I'm alright. We need to talk to Deakins. We need a new plan."

Bobby sighed. Following Alex into the viewing room, he decided he'd get her talk to him at home. Right now, she was right. They needed a new plan.


	14. A New Plan

Patching Wounds: Chapter 14

By: The Confused One

A/N: Now that FFN is letting us post again, here's the next chapter. Special thanks to InfinityStar for the beta. Please enjoy the chapter and remember to review. Thanks.

Standing in Deakins office, Bobby paced. He tried to reason everything out in his head, as he spoke, "She's…not checked into any hotels or motels in the city. She's…not at her place or…Jonas'. She's not in a shelter. She's literally on the street somewhere."

Alex nodded. Sitting down, she turned slightly to face Bobby. She suggested, "Probably living out of her car."

Bobby stopped and nodded. He agreed, "It's the only thing that makes sense. The car is also missing. There's been no sign of it anywhere."

Alex expanded on her idea, "We need to draw her out. She's got to be near my apartment, waiting for me to come home."

Bobby's eyes immediately snapped to hers. He knew what she was thinking. He argued, "No. You're not putting yourself out there as bait. I won't let you."

Alex, irritated, stood now. She argued back, "I won't sit around waiting for her to slip up and finally get caught. It's been less than twenty four hours, and I'm already going crazy. I want to end this, now. I don't do well sitting on the sidelines, you know that. It's a way to get her attention. She'll come out of hiding."

Bobby, pacing again, snapped, "Or you could end up dead, which isn't an option I could…" Suddenly remembering Deakins was in the room, he stopped. Changing tactics, he focused on Deakins, "Tell her can't do this."

Before Deakins could utter a word, Alex threw her hands up in the air and insisted, "It's your chance to bring as many uniforms and swat guys as you want. She'll get caught before she can try anything."

Almost frantically worried, Bobby yelled, "She doesn't have to get very close to shoot you, Eames!"

Alex closed her eyes. Turning to face Deakins, she replied, "Excuse us."

Bobby let her grab his hand and lead him to an empty interview room. He tried again, "We're going to find her. We have men all over where you live. If she shows we'll get her."

Alex sighed. She insisted, "Oh come on! You know she's already there. She just hasn't been seen yet. She'll come out of hiding to take her shot at me."

Bobby closed his eyes. He replied, "That's what I'm afraid of. I couldn't handle it if I lost you, Alex. It would kill me, too."

Alex closed her eyes. Trying not to cry, she replied, "You don't think I'm scared? You think I want to do this? I can't live my life like this. I've gone from normal amount of danger to a personal bodyguard. I couldn't take it if I lost you either, especially if it was because of me. Damn it, between you and her, I'm actually scared. I don't get scared. I can't live like that. I won't. I want us. I want to have a future. We can't have that until this is over."

Bobby took a deep breath and pushed, "There are other ways. We can find another way. You think she's at your apartment. We can get more guys over there..."

Taking a shaky breath, Alex practically begged, "Don't do this, Bobby. You send more guys over there, it'll just send her further underground, and we might not ever find her. You know that. This is our best bet."

Frustrated, Bobby argued, "Do you have a death wish?"

Meeting his eyes, she hoped he could see the anger. She yelled, "No! I don't! I was hoping maybe you'd know me better than that! God, I'm doing this because I _don't _want to die! Do you have any idea what this is doing to me? I haven't had a target on my back since I worked vice. It's a sick feeling. I'm trying to keep things…normal, but this is making me crazy."

Bobby sighed. He relented, "I'm sorry. I'm just scared for you. I don't want you out there…putting yourself at risk."

Alex sighed. She commented, "You were right earlier. This is our job, and this argument is why they have the no fraternization policy. I'm doing this. You need to get on board or get out of the way, Bobby."

Bobby met her eyes. He could see the determination in her eyes. He looked away and sighed. He was terrified for her, and he wasn't about to let her do this alone. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Closing his eyes, he relented, "You're not doing this without me."

Alex closed her eyes. She admitted, "I didn't want to."

Bobby nodded. Rubbing his face, he replied, "We're doing this my way."

Alex smirked. She teased, "I don't think so. Your idea probably includes locking me in a room with one door and no windows on the tenth floor of some building."

Bobby shrugged. Slightly amused, he replied, "Well, if it would work, yeah."

Alex rolled her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she got serious again and argued, "This is my operation, Bobby. We're doing this my way."

Bobby sighed again as he watched her leave the room. Rubbing his neck, he followed her out. He was worried now, and he had no idea how he was supposed to protect her when she was refusing to let him. He was convinced it was going to be a long couple of days.


	15. Silent Night

Patching Wounds: Chapter 15

By: The Confused One

A/N: YAY! I finally finished the chapter. Thank you, of course, goes to InfinityStar for reading over this. Everyone enjoy and remember to review. Thanks.

Getting up from his desk, Deakins walked to the door and watched Bobby and Alex arguing in the interview room. Furrowing his brow, he was worried. Something was going on. He could sense it. Goren and Eames didn't argue, at least not in front of people. Remembering that they had wanted to talk to him, Deakins groaned. His mind was going places he didn't want it to. He trusted his detectives more than that. There was no way he was going to go accusing them of sleeping together. It wasn't giving them enough credit. If it was true though, he was already getting a migraine. He loved them, and he'd be happy for them, but he knew the hoops he'd have to jump to keep them together or to find another partner that Bobby could work with. The scandal around the department alone would keep them from getting almost anything for weeks. He just didn't want to think it was possible.

Seeing them calm down, Deakins was fairly sure he saw something in Alex's eye. Shaking his head, he was beginning to feel paranoid. Sitting back down, he knew they'd be back in a moment. He watched them carefully as they walked back into his office. He asked his first question, "We're done arguing?"

Alex watched Bobby walk to the corner in a way that seemed more sulking than usual. She could tell he was deferring all questions to her, for now. He wasn't in a place or in the mood to answer anything. She could see the tension and worry still on his face. Shaking her head, she decided they would just have to finish dealing with his fears and worries later. Focusing on Deakins, she quickly answered, "Yeah. We're fine. I'm doing this."

Deakins sighed. He admitted, "I don't like this anymore than he does, Alex. You're sure you want to do this?"

Bobby finally bitterly spoke up, "She won't listen to me, and I can't stop her. So, yeah, we're doing this. There's no way she's doing this without me."

Deakins looked back at Alex. He couldn't help but note the frustration in Bobby's voice. With a sigh, he bit the bullet, "What's going on with you two? You wanted to talk to me a couple of days ago. I think it might be time to have that conversation."

Alex immediately protested, "It's really OK. It can wait."

Deakins eyed her suspiciously. He pushed a little, "Right. Because the two of you fighting is a normal occurrence around here. I'm not comfortable sending you two out there, no matter who else is with you, if there is tension between you two."

Bobby sighed. Seeing that Alex could use the help, he jumped in, "We're OK. I just don't like the idea of her playing bait."

Deakins grudgingly nodded and decided to let it go. He knew they weren't that stubborn. If there was a real problem that would put the other or any other cop in jeopardy, they'd speak up. Bobby and Alex were too good and cared about each other too much let something happen. He'd just force them to talk to him later. "Fine. We need to get started then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alex was beginning to get frustrated and worried as she followed Bobby silently into his apartment. Reaching the kitchen, she watched as he began pulling out several pots. She knew it was time to talk. She couldn't let the silence and tension continue. She finally broke the silence, "You've hardly said two words to me since we left the interview room. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Pouring water into one of the pots, Bobby argued, "You don't want me to answer that."

Alex closed her eyes. She tried to reassure her, "I know you're worried…"

Bobby stopped cold, effectively stopping Alex, too. Turning to face her, he corrected, "I'm terrified. You're everything to me, and you're taking too big a risk."

Meeting his eyes, Alex was getting irritated. His double standard was pissing her off. She argued, "Wow. So, let me get this straight. You and Mike can go into a hostile jail and almost get yourselves beaten to death, for example, but I can't draw out a killer? I can't even count on both hands the amount of times you've put yourself in the middle of a dangerous situation."

Bobby glared at her. He insisted, "It's not the same."

Alex shook her head. She disputed, "Its close enough. God, this isn't about you, Bobby. I need to do this. Why can't you understand that? I don't like it, and I am afraid. There is risk to this, but it's better than the alternative, sitting on my hands…living in fear. I can't do that. I've already told you this."

Bobby sighed. He hated the idea that she had a point. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. So, he turned around, grabbed the pot, put it on the stove, and started waiting for the water to boil in silence.

Growling in frustration, Alex pointed out, "You are not even being a little bit objective about this."

Before she could get any sort of response from him, her cell phone ring. Answering it, she snapped, "Eames."

Mary Eames immediately chastised, "That's no way to answer the phone, Alex."

Taking a deep breath, Alex walked back into the den. She apologized, "I'm sorry, Mom. How are you and Dad?"

Mary quickly answered, "We're both fine, Sweetheart. I tried your apartment and the squad room. Where are you?"

Alex hesitated a little. She didn't want to worry her mother, but she didn't want to lie either. She'd done enough lying for one day. She opted for a half truth, "I'm at Goren's. I'm not staying at my apartment. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be able to go home tomorrow."

Mary grew silent. She didn't like what she was hearing at all. She insisted, "What's going on, Alexandra? Don't lie to me."

Alex sighed and closed her eyes. She reluctantly confessed, "Someone took a shot at me, and Bobby is playing guard dog. We know who it is, and we're going to go get them tomorrow. It's nothing to worry about."

Worried, Mary replied, "I was calling to see if you wanted to come to dinner tomorrow night, but I'm insisting now. First you have to kill that man, and now someone's targeting, you? I want to see you Alex."

Alex tried again to calm her mother down, "I promise it's OK, Mom. Please don't worry too much."

Mary wasn't about to take no for an answer. She pushed, "Please, Alex. Humor me."

With another sigh, Alex relented, "Alright. Alright, but I'm bringing someone."

Mary almost smiled. 'Bringing someone' sounded like a promising man. Afraid questions would cause Alex to back out, Mary agreed, "Alright. Dinner is at six o'clock sharp."

Suspicious of her mother's restraint over the guy, Alex hesitantly questioned, "Who else will be there, Mom?"

Marry assured her, "No one. It'll just be the four of us."

With a nod, Alex accepted that grudgingly. She assured her mom, "We'll be there. Night, Mom."

Standing in the doorway, Bobby asked, "How are your parents?"

Meeting his eyes, Alex informed him, "They're expecting us for dinner tomorrow."

Confused and thrown, Bobby asked, "Us?"

Alex nodded. She smiled slightly and replied, "Yes, us. I figured it was as good a time to tell them about us as any."

Bobby finally smiled slightly. He teased, "Your dad is going to be thrilled."

Alex was comforted to see him open up a little again. It told her things would be OK. They'd be OK. With a shrug, she quipped, "Yeah, well, I think the whole Jillian mess will draw more attention than breaking the news about us will. It'll give you a chance to make it out alive."

Alex watched Bobby nod slightly and head back into the kitchen. Frustrated, Alex followed him back into the room. Watching him, she began, "Bobby…"

Bobby waited for a moment as he stirred the spaghetti noodles. When she didn't say anything else, he stirred the sauce, trying to figure out what to say. She was obviously not going to finish her thought. Finally, he stopped. Turning to face her, he met her eyes, as she still stood in the doorway. He explained, "I'm petrified of the thought… that anything could ever… happen to you. I lose people I love, Alex. It's like a… curse. I couldn't handle losing you, too."

Alex closed her eyes. She tried to reassure him as best she could, "I'll be better protected than any other time in my life, Bobby. I have faith in you and the others. I'll be OK."

Bobby simply turned around and pulled out the strainer from a cabinet. He was afraid she still wasn't getting it. Rinsing it out, he poured the spaghetti into it and replied, "You can't promise that." After a beat, he added, "Dinner."

At a loss, Alex let them fall into silence again as she grabbed a plate. The silence quickly engulfed the whole night. Preparing to go to bed, finally, Alex approached where he was sitting, reading, on the couch and dared to speak, "Bobby, come to bed."

Bobby looked at her blankly for a moment. He needed some more time to think. He wasn't ready to sleep yet. Not wanting Alex to worry though, he promised, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

With a sigh, Alex momentarily debated continuing the discussion from earlier. The last thing she really wanted was for either of them to go to bed upset about anything, but the look on his face told her that it wasn't a good idea. She finally just turned around and went to bed. He never came to bed. Alex could hear him pacing off and on all night. She didn't get much sleep either.


	16. Alex's Apartment

Patching Wounds: Chapter 16

By: The Confused One

A/N: Please enjoy and remember to review. Thanks. Special thanks to InfinityStar for her beta job.

After finally getting a few of hours of sleep, Alex woke up to see the light streaming in from the window. Looking beside her, she was relived and pleased to see Bobby sitting beside her on the bed watching again. Smiling softly, she replied, "Morning."

Watching her sit up, Bobby smiled slightly too. He replied, "Morning. Did you sleep much?"

Alex sighed. Looking at the clock, she absently rubbed his leg and admitted, "I think four hours. You?"

Bobby leaned back against the headboard and replied, "About two hours on the couch. I was thinking too much."

Shaking her head, she reached out and rubbed his cheek. She finally asked, "Why didn't you come to bed? I heard you up pretty much all night."

Taking a deep breath, Bobby took her hand and explained, "I needed to think. I needed the physical space. I'm sorry about last night."

Nodding, Alex agreed, "I'm sorry, too. Somewhere in the conversation, we started talking about two different things."

Bobby nodded slightly. He continued, "Yeah, we did. You don't have anything to apologize for though. Listen to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Alex met his eyes. She finally nodded and replied, "I know. And you need to know…I'm not ever going to go anywhere, Bobby. I'm not going to leave. I could never do that."

With a nod, Bobby kissed her hand and agreed, "I know."

Running her hand through his hair, she added, "I should have told you that last night. I know you…"

Bobby looked away and interrupted, "I shouldn't need that from you. I know you love me. My fear for your safety…somehow got mixed up with my fears in general."

Grabbing his face with her hands, Alex gently forced him to look at her. She promised, "Yeah, it did. It's OK. Really, it's OK. I understand it. You know, if I have to say it every day, I will. I'm not going to leave. You're not going to lose me."

Taking her hands again, he pulled her closer and kissed her hard. He mumbled, "I missed you last night."

Pulling away, Alex smiled. She teased, "I was right here."

Bobby nodded. He agreed, "I'm sorry about that."

Shaking her head, Alex kissed him and assured him, "Don't be. I missed you, too, but we need to get up. We need to get ready."

Bobby took her hands again and led her to the bathroom. It was going to be a good morning. Bobby couldn't have been happier.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bobby felt like pacing. His nervous energy was beginning to take its toll, but he couldn't. He had to keep watch. Standing beside Mike Logan, Bobby looked for any sign of Jillian. Then he heard Alex's soothing voice in his ear, "I'm coming up the street, and Bobby, take a deep breath."

Bobby smiled. _We know each other too well. _He commented, "I'll be fine. No sign of her, yet."

Mike smiled slightly, too. He teased Bobby a little, "She's right, Goren. You look like you're about to jump out of your skin."

Pulling into the parking lot, Alex interrupted, "I'm parking."

Carolyn, situated on the other side of the parking lot, assured her, "You're fine."

Watching her park, Bobby took that deep breath. On high alert, he asked, "You OK, Eames?"

With a slight nod, she assured him, "Ready as I'm going to be."

As he watched her get out of the car, Bobby wished he had gotten another moment alone with her. Her voice was a tad too shaky for his taste. Scanning the area again, he promised, "You're fine, Eames."

Getting out of the car, Alex just listened. She grabbed the suitcase from her car and began walking towards her apartment. She was getting nervous. Everyone had gotten way too quiet. She hated this.

Bobby knew and understood Alex would want updates. He tried to sooth her nerves, "Nothing so far."

Grateful for their connection and how well they knew each other, Alex mumbled, "Thanks."

Reaching her porch though, Alex heard someone cocking a gun behind her. A familiar female voice cheerfully greeted her, "Detective Eames. It's nice to see you again, alone."

_Damn it!_ Alex regretted not having a hand on her gun. Putting her suitcase down, she slowly turned around to face Jillian Slaughter.


	17. Confrontation

Patching Wounds: Chapter 17

By: The Confused One

A/N: THANK YOU, as always, to InfinityStar for the beta. Please enjoy and remember to review. Thanks.

Bobby nearly went into a state of panic, realizing they had managed to somehow miss Jillian. Willing himself to take a deep breath, Bobby lowered his gun. Adrenalin pumping, Bobby spoke quickly to Alex, "It's OK. Talk to her. Keep her distracted. I'm coming around behind her. It'll be fine."

The briefest nod by Alex in his direction was his only indication that she had heard him. Bobby listened as Alex greeted Jillian. Turning from the scene below, Bobby finally focused on Mike, who seemed to have the clearest shot. Bobby ordered over the microphone, "No one makes a move without my go ahead. Let it be." Looking at Mike though, Bobby pulled the microphone away just enough to whisper, "Except you. Jillian twitches wrong, take her. Eames walks away unharmed. I'm counting on you, Mike. Got it?"

Mike, not looking up, nodded. "Go, Goren."

Bobby nodded. Walking away, he added, "Thank you."

Alex spoke softly to Jillian, refusing to show any sign of the fear the situation was giving her. Alex was counting on Bobby to hurry. "Shooting me isn't going to bring him back. I know that. I lost my husband, too, and the man who killed him is also dead. Chance didn't give me a choice, but you still have one, Jillian."

Jillian kept her hand steady and the gun trained at Alex's head. She railed, "I don't care about your husband! You took away my baby's father! That gold digging slut, Anna, should have died, not Chance! Anna was a traitor. Chance was a good man. He was trying to help his family!"

Shaking her head, Alex tried to explain, "He was also about kill someone right in front of me. I'm bound to stop something like that!"

Hearing Bobby's voice tickle in her ear, Alex listened as he suggested, "Tell her you know something about revenge. Tell her to cut her losses, for the baby. Tell her she has to protect the baby."

Alex quickly translated, "Revenge will still leave you feeling empty inside. I can guarantee that. Revenge doesn't lessen the pain. Revenge doesn't make things OK again. If it could bring him back…if it could change the past then it would be worth it, but it can't and it won't. You have to be beginning to understand some of this, after you killed Anna. It sent you after me. It didn't make you feel better, even a little bit."

Jillian finally interrupted, "Shut up! Stop it! You don't have a clue about how I'm feeling. You can't understand. You took him from me!"

As Bobby came out into the parking lot from the shrubs, he was relieved that Alex had held it together and kept Jillian talking. He locked eyes with Alex for the briefest of moments and listened as she was telling Jillian that for the baby's sake she needed to give up the gun.

Jillian was about to ask why she should bother to give up the gun, when she heard the crunching of leaves behind her. Spinning around, she situated between Bobby and Alex. Jillian snorted. "And here I thought you were alone, finally, Detective Eames."

For a moment, Mike cocked his gun. He was ready to fire. Carolyn crackled in his ear, "Wait."

Mike smiled slightly and replied, "Just getting ready."

Bobby ignored Jillian, Mike, and Carolyn. He spoke before Alex could, "You're surrounded by cops, Jillian. You're not walking away. For the baby's sake, drop the gun and surrender. It's the only intelligent option. We don't want to hurt the baby."

Jillian shook her head violently. She insisted, "No. No, it's not the only option. Killing her would make me feel a lot better."

Bobby sighed. He replied, "And what would Chance say about this, Jillian? What would he think of you putting you and your baby at risk? I promise you, this whole area is crawling with cops."

Jillian refused to believe him. "You're bluffing."

Alex smiled sardonically. She finally replied, "He doesn't bluff."

Bobby refused to look away from Jillian. He persisted, "Do you really want to test your theory? Do you really want to call my bluff?"

Jillian swallowed hard. Trying to swallow her pain and pride Jillian threw the gun down onto the ground. She, ultimately, didn't want to take the risk. The whirlwind of cops, handcuffs, guns, and Miranda rights left Jillian dizzy as she was being led to a patrol car.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby looked over at Alex, who was visibly relaxing. He hadn't realized how tense and shaken she had been. Bobby called out, "Thanks, Mike."

Getting up to join them in the parking lot, Mike quickly replied, "You're welcome."

Carolyn interjected, "Bobby, take her home. We have this."

Taking the gear off, Bobby mumbled, "Thanks."

Alex took a very deep breath. Removing her gear, she finally met Bobby's eyes. He was approaching her. She could see the worry in his eyes, and she tried to assure him, "I'm fine. I promise."

Bobby resisted the urge to touch her. He asked for confirmation again, "You're sure?"

Alex smiled slightly. With a nod, she replied, "Yeah. I'm fine. We…I need to work, Bobby."

Bobby watched her for a long moment. He shook his head and replied, "No, you're not staying here. We're not staying here. You heard them. They have it. We can deal with her in the morning."

With a sigh, Alex nodded. She didn't have it in her to argue with him at the moment. "Fine. Let's go."

Bobby was relieved. He really didn't feel like arguing with her. He just wanted to protect her. Grabbing her suitcase, he led her to the car.


	18. Going to the Eames'

Patching Wounds: Ch. 18

By: The Confused One

A/N: And finally I get back to updating this story. Sorry it's been so long. Like my other stories, I'm hoping to update more often. Hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanks.

The ride back to Bobby's apartment was made in deafening silence. Parking in front of his apartment, he quietly got out and grabbed her suitcase. Alex had already gone to the door. He sighed.

Following her inside, he watched her put her things in a chair. Taking a deep breath, he put her suitcase down beside him. He wasn't sure exactly where Alex was emotionally, and he needed to be prepared. He finally tested the water. "Alex…"

Alex closed her eyes. Turning to face him, she let him envelop her into a hug. Breathing him in, she could feel herself relaxing. It felt so good to be in his arms. After a long moment, she quietly assured him, "I'll be OK."

With a nod, Bobby confidently agreed, "I know you will be."

Taking a deep breath, Alex enjoyed the feel of the circles he was making on her back. She whispered, "You smell really good."

Amused, Bobby kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "You just noticed I'm wearing a different aftershave today?"

Alex smirked. Keeping her eyes closed, she playfully ordered, "Shut up."

Bobby smiled. When she finally pulled away, he met her eyes to make sure she really was OK. The sparkle in her eye assured him that she was. With a sigh, he grabbed her suitcase and commented, "I'm just glad it's over."

Following him into the bedroom, Alex arched her eyebrows and reminded him, "We still have to talk to Jillian and Deakins tomorrow."

With a nod, Bobby sighed. "I know." He put the suitcase back where it had been. Turning to look at her, he continued, "We're ready for both. It'll be fine."

With a nod, Alex smiled slightly. She was relieved that he was still taking this so well. With a sigh, she reminded him, "There are a lot of things that are going to be changing tomorrow. We're moving fast."

Reaching out, Bobby took her hand. Bringing her over to the bed, he assured her, "Yeah, we are, and we'll figure it out. If you want to slow down…"

Alex shrugged. Rubbing his cheek, she assured him, "We're doing OK."

Bobby smiled softly. "I, uh, wasn't going to bring this up till later, but I thought…you might want to leave some of your things here when you leave tomorrow."

Smirking, Alex quipped, "That is not slowing down."

Bobby laughed. "You're right. No, it's not. If you don't want to..."

Alex shook her head. He could be so clueless. With a sigh, she assured him, "It's a good idea. I want to leave some things here. It'll make things easier."

With a nod, Bobby was relived. Grinning, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. He loved her more than anything. Finally pulling away, he asked, "How long do we have before we have to go to your parent's house?"

Alex smirked again. Pulling off his t-shirt, she nipped at his ear and whispered, "We have time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Parking on the street at John and Mary Eames' house, Alex groaned. She looked over at Bobby and could tell he was suddenly even more nervous. She sighed. "She promised me it was just going to be the four of us, but it'll be alright. You know all of them. It's not a big deal."

Bobby arched his eyebrows. Looking at her, he countered, "Maybe not to you, but I'm not just your partner anymore."

Alex smiled. She couldn't help but tease him just a little. "They don't usually kill my boyfriends immediately, especially not the ones they like. So the odds are in your favor of making it out of here in one piece."

Bobby looked at her and tried to keep from laughing. He knew she had a point, even if he was still nervous. With a sigh, he opened the door and retorted, "Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

Alex laughed now. Meeting him at the front of the car, she promised, "It's going to be fine. Don't worry about it. They'll probably be too distracted by what happened with Jillian to freak out about us. Besides, they adore you. They'll be happy about us."

Following her up the sidewalk, Bobby commented, "We'll see."

Alex snickered. Shaking her head, she knocked on the door and tried one more time. "Just take a deep breath. They're going to be fine with us."

Bobby looked at her. He was about to respond, when the front door opened.


	19. Eames Family Dinner

Patching Wounds: Ch. 19

By: The Confused One

A/N: And here is the long awaited next chapter of Patching Wounds. This chapter just didn't want to come. It was like pulling teeth. So I hope it isn't too horrible. Please enjoy, and remember to review. Thanks.

With a tight smile, John answered the door. He sighed softly. "I know you two have had a hard day. I tried to explain to your mother… She wouldn't listen, and everyone is here. I'm sorry."

Alex mentally groaned. It was one thing for Bobby to deal with her family before, this was completely different. She had wanted to do this in bites, keep it from overwhelming Bobby. She knew how her family could be, and she didn't want him to go running for the hills. She wanted to start with her parents. Then tell her sister, and finally her brothers. Now she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to say anything to anyone. She put on a smile and tried to assure her father, "That's OK. I just don't know how great our company will be. It's been a long day, and I'd rather avoid the subject of what happened today for a little while."

Letting them, he nodded in understanding. "I won't bring it up. Though, I want the details at some point."

Alex nodded, relieved. "Thanks, Daddy, and I promise I'll tell you." Now that Jillian Slaughter was behind bars and it was all over, she was starting to really relax again.

Following John into the den, she and Bobby made small talk with her family. They avoided Tom's, Alex's older brother, attempt to ask them what happened. Being a cop, he had heard bits and pieces. They made it through dinner. As everyone finished eat and dessert was being served, Alex looked at Bobby nervously. She still wasn't sure she wanted to do this tonight.

Bobby looked at her again. Catching her gaze, he didn't miss the uncertainty. Swallowing hard, he decided to try to take matters into his own hands. He watched her carefully. "Eames."

She turned to look at him. Locking eyes, she was startled but not shocked when he leaned forward and kissed her. She had long since learned to expect the unexpected from Bobby. Resisting the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, she was acutely aware of the sudden silence in the room. She felt all of their eyes on them. Letting the kiss linger for just a moment, she pulled away. Blushing slightly, she turned to look at her family. Sure enough, they were all staring at them, waiting for an explanation. Bobby would get his later. Alex ventured, "I…uh… A couple of things have happened since we got the Slaughter case."

The room erupted in laughter. Alex's sister, Andrea, teasingly spoke up, "So that's the real reason you've been staying over at Bobby's place…"

Alex tried not to laugh. She shook her head. "Shut up, Andi. That's…not…all of it."

Tom watched her closely now. He ventured, "What did happen?"

Alex glanced at Bobby. With a sigh, she explained, "Bobby took me home after I…killed Chance Slaughter. He ended up staying the night. Things kind of escalated. We ended up admitting some things we've been feeling for a while…"

Jennifer, Tom's wife, grinned. "It's about time."

Scott, Alex's other brother added, "I'm pretty sure this means Kelly and I won the bet, too."

Kelly, Scott's wife, laughed. She nodded. "Yeah, I think it does."

Amused, Bobby raised his eyebrows. "You placed bets on us?"

Andrea's husband, Dennis, nodded. "You didn't think we would?"

Alex shook her head. "And here we worried how everyone would take it…"

Studying them, John hated to break the jovial mood, especially when it was so obvious how Bobby and Alex both felt, but someone had to make they knew what they were doing. "You two have thought this through, right?"

Alex instantly met her father's eyes. Her smile fell. With a nod, she seriously assured him, "Yes, Daddy. We have. This is what we want, and we can make it work. We were going to tell Deakins when Anna Slaughter was murdered. Chance's wife…Jillian, she wanted revenge. That's why she took that shot at me. Bobby insisted I stay with him, to keep me safe."

Andrea grinned. She playfully replied, "I bet he did."

Alex tried to keep the smile off her face. "Shut up, Andi. Anyway, as I was saying, we were getting nowhere with finding her. I wanted this over. Today, I went home. She showed up just as we predicted, and we took her into custody. End of story."

John eyed her carefully. Taking a deep breath, he bit his tongue. Sometimes he hated that his children followed him into law enforcement.

Tom had no such self control. Staring at Bobby, he demanded, accusingly, "You let her do that?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows, he calmly replied, "I think we both know you don't let your sister do anything."

Alex smirked. She added, "I didn't give him a choice. Leave him alone. It had to be done. As I pointed out to him, it's my job."

Mary watched her children's back and forth. She met her daughter's eyes. "We just want you safe."

Alex smiled. She nodded. "I know, Mom, and I appreciate that, but I don't need protection. I can do my job."

Mary sighed. She nodded again. "We know you can."

Alex smiled again. Relaxing, she let it go. "Good…"

Andrea shook her head. Getting up, she offered, "Who wants cheesecake?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leaving the house, Alex walked beside Bobby. She shot him a half-hearted glare. She commented, "I thought you were afraid of telling them."

Amused, Bobby smiled. Glancing over at her, he replied, "Yeah, well, I got the distinct impression you weren't going to do it. I just thought one of us needed to do it. We had to tell them sometime."

Alex smirked. She shook her head. "I should hit for you doing it that way."

Bobby laughed. He nodded. "Maybe, but you won't."

Alex snickered. Giving him a mock glare, she pouted, "Arrogance doesn't suit you, Goren."

Bobby smirked. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Alex sighed. Opening the car door, she lamented, "Yeah, well, they were easy compared to Deakins tomorrow." She pointed at him and warned, "Don't you dare try to kiss me in his office tomorrow."

Bobby laughed. Sliding into the passenger's seat, he assured her, "I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
